Marty's One Life to Live
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: Marty Saybrooke has returned to Llanview in need of protection, but she isn't alone.   She returns with her two-month-old son.   Where has Marty been and what secrets is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. Enjoy!

Part 1

Rain hammered unrelentingly at the window of the taxi cab as they traveled down Main Street. She had once heard that a spring rain like this was supposed to be cleansing - healing even. She thought briefly how much rain she would have to douse herself in before she ever felt that way again. There was probably not enough water in all the world to make her feel whole.

Her eyes instinctively moved once again to the slumbering infant beside her. His little hands were clasped together as if in prayer and she kept thinking, he really should be praying. Praying that his Mommy didn t end up in prison and that they both didn t both end up dead. Of course, she considered the possibility that the baby would be much better off without her and her twisted legacy. Maybe she shouldn t be so selfish for once. Maybe she should simply give him away to someone who was whole and sane enough to raise him and protect him. She didn t want the darkness nipping ever constantly at her heels to touch him somehow - to soil his future, potential happiness.

But she felt truly selfish like people had accused her of being before because she couldn t imagine her life without this little guy in it. He had saved her. During the darkest months - the ones she couldn t talk about with anyone - he had been her sanity.

Is this it? The taxi driver asked, causing her to jump in her seat.

She tried to steady her racing pulse as she looked mournfully out the window at the stately mansion in front of her. Yeah, this is it, she murmured.

He nodded and stopped the car. They both climbed out. The cabbie came around to help her with the baby carrier but she snapped at him, Don t! Don t touch him! She didn t let anyone near her child, especially not people she didn t know. Even though she had learned the hard way that people you knew could often be the most dangerous and invite the most insidious types of evil into your world.

He stared at her like she was a crayon short of a full box and she murmured, Sorry. Though she didn t mean it. She did not trust him; she did not really trust anyone anymore. Except ...

Except Viki. That s why she had come to Llanfair. Because she knew, or at least hoped, that in spite of all she had done, Viki would protect her and her son. If anything happened to Marty, Viki would protect this child.

She had managed to squirrel away enough money for cab fair so she could pay the man and give him a small tip. She passed him the cash and then he slid his girth back into the driver s seat as she gingerly lifted the infant out of the backseat and clutched his car seat to her chest. She didn t want him any further away from her than necessary.

She watched the cab slide away down the street, then she turned and slowly walked up the path to the front door. She looked at her son and sighed. Its okay, we re going to be okay. She hoped to god that for once she wasn t lying.

She then pressed a little kiss to his light brown hair and raised her hand to knock. Here goes nothing, she murmured.

Soon enough she heard movement on the other side of the door. She started to second guess her decision to come here then as she thought how literally anyone could open that door - even Natalie. Natalie, who would no doubt scream bloody murder.

But it was too late to turn tail and run away. The door had been already opened.

Marty stared at Todd, noticing that he still carried the scar that haunted them both. He was the first man that had ever betrayed her, but certainly not the last. The rain was still falling and she thought it was fitting somehow.

"Marty? What are you doing here? Who's baby is that?" Todd asked. He was surprised to see her. As far as he knew she was still wanted by the police so why was she back in Llanview and where was Patrick.

"He's mine," Marty said protectively. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Todd stated as he held the door open for her.

"Where's Patrick?" Todd couldn't help but ask.

Marty's mind flashed back to the day that she had left Patrick. She had tried to make it work with him, but he had changed since he was held prisoner by Irene. There had been a time that she was certain that Patrick would never hurt her, but she was wrong. He wasn't the same man that she had married.

Patrick had been drinking yet again. Marty knew from the smell that he would be in an ugly mood. She tried to line up the cans in alapabetical order just like he had asked her to, but nothing that she did ever seemed right anymore.

"God Marty, can't you do anything right you stupid Bitch. It's bad enough that we have to be on the run because you killed somebody in your deluded mind frame, but this...I just wanted order, but you couldn't even do that right," Patrick yelled as he slapped her across the face.

She begged him to stop, but it was like he couldn't hear her. He continued to hit her and kick her until she had finally passed out from the pain.

When she woke up she was terrified of what Patrick could have done to her son. She crawled into his nursery, but he was still sleeping. Patrick was passed out and she knew that she had to leave him. It had been the first time that he had ever hit her and she swore it had been the last. She grabbed her son and took off without looking back.

"Marty, where's Patrick?" Todd repeated himself when she didn't answer. He was worried about her. She had a distant look in her eyes and then she started to cry.

"I need to see Vicki, please Todd. She's the only one who I can turn to," Marty pleaded.

Todd could see the stormy desperation brewing in Marty's dark-blue eyes. No doubt she was running from someone and worried about the safety of her baby. All Todd wanted to do was to protect her. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he didn't dare.

"Marty, that isn't true. You have me, too. I'd NEVER let anything happen to you... or your baby. Whoever you're running from, I'm going to protect you. That's a promise."

Looking into Todd's expressive hazel eyes, Marty knew he meant every word. A soft little sigh fell from her lips as she felt a sudden surge of blessed relief. For the first time in over a year, she felt half-way safe. "Thank you, Todd," she whispered softly. "I appreciate that you want to protect me and my son, but I still need to talk to Vicki. It's very important. Where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen. You can go in and talk to her," Todd responded. He wanted to question Marty and demand she tell him everything that was troubling her and who or what she was running from, but he realized that now was not the time to force her to tell him all of her secrets. Marty had obviously been through hell, and he needed to make her realize she could trust him again.

The baby picked that moment to awaken from his slumber. He opened his little eyes and started to cry. Marty made a move to reach for him, but Todd was faster. He reached into the carseat and unsnapped the baby boy from the straps which had secured him into the seat. Gently he lifted the two-month-old into his arms. With a grin on his face, Todd looked into the infant's dark-blue eyes.

"He has your eyes," Todd said to Marty as he met her gaze.

"Yes... Todd..." Marty said in a little gasp as she tried to reach out protectively for her son.

"It's okay, Marty. I know how to care for a baby," Todd said with a little chuckle. "I think he's getting hungry."

"He probably is. I fixed him a bottle in the cab, but he went to sleep before I had a chance to give it to him."

"I'll give it to him then, while you go in and talk to Vicki," Todd offered.

Marty looked like she wanted to protest, but Todd was already cradling the baby in the crook of his arm as he made soft clicking noises of which to quiet him. Marty reached for the prepared bottle from the diaper bag and handed it to Todd. "I can handle this... no big deal," said Todd as he gently pressed the nipple to the baby's lips.

Todd smiled at the baby, then settled his gaze onto Marty. "He's awfully cute," stated Todd. "But I really don't think he's hairy enough to be Patrick's son."

A question hung in the air, but Marty refused to answer it. Instead she turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen. When she got there, she found Vicki standing near the stove preparing a pot of tea.

"Vicki," Marty called out softly.

Vicki turned to see Marty standing there. "Marty? What in the world?" Vicki gasped.

"I've come home," Marty said softly as tears shone in her eyes. "And I need your help..."

"I'm so sorry for all those awful things I did," Marty spoke in a soft sob. "I never wanted to hurt Natalie, Kelly, OR Dr. Buharai..."

"Marty-," Vicki said softly as she put her potholder aside and slowly approached Marty.

"No, Vicki. Please hear me out. I don't know what possessed me when I attacked Natalie and Kelly. And I don't even remember killing Dr. Buharai. It's all just a blur. A terrible nightmare. Whatever happened, I wasn't myself. Please forgive me, Vicki," Marty pleaded.

Vicki took Marty in her embrace while Marty softly sobbed. "I do forgive you, Marty. And I'm going to help you," Vicki promised.

Marty trembled in Vicki's comforting arms. For so long all she had wanted was for someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She knew she had made the right choice when she had came here to Vicki's. Not only did she have Vicki's promise that she would help her; Todd too had offered his protection.

"Vicki, I'm... not alone," Marty stated as she pulled back from Vicki's embrace.

"Did you bring Patrick?" 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, I am traveling with my two-month old son. His name is Lawrence, Larry for short," Marty answered, instinctively looking towards the living room. She heard Todd murmuring softly to her baby but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Well congratulations," Viki said. "I know you wanted another child so badly."

Marty nodded. "My world fell apart when I lost John's and my baby. It shattered. I found myself doing things I would never thought before that I was capable of "

"Grief does strange things to you," Viki agreed. "I know that better than anyone." She studied Marty with her ever-perceptive eyes. "Marty, I will help you like I promised but I need to know what's going on. I can't protect you if I don t know what you re running from and I can tell you're running from something or someone. What's really going on?"

Marty trembled in response to Viki's question. How could she tell Viki everything that had gone wrong since she had fled town? She was ashamed and she was humiliated and she was she was just broken.

"Viki, I "

She broke off as she heard footsteps behind her. "Someone needs a diaper change," Todd said and Marty turned around to see him crinkling his nose a bit. "I would do it, Marty, but I don't know how comfortable you'd be with that."

"It's no problem," Marty said and she took Larry from Todd. He had saved her from having to answer any more painful questions. She looked at Viki. "Can I use the nursery upstairs to change him?"

"Of course, go right ahead," Viki said. Marty thanked Viki and even Todd and scurried from the room.

Todd looked at Viki. "What the hell is going on with her? Where's Patrick? Why is she acting like a scared kitten?"

"I don't know but I am sure she will tell us soon enough. She has to tell me or I can't help her."

Todd nodded. "I told her I would help her too. And I will. If she lets me. But even if she doesn't want me to, I am going to be there for her and her son. I owe it to her after all I have done to hurt her."

Viki nodded. "Larry is a sweet baby from what I can tell."

"Larry? She named him Larry?"

"Yes. I am guessing after Dr. Wolek. I think she always felt safe with him and that's what is important right now. She needs to feel safe and protected."

"It s so surreal seeing her after all these years. She didn t even seem surprised to see me. It's like she knew about there being two Todd Mannings'. But how could she she left town a while ago."

"Perhaps she read the paper. Victor's death is still front page news around the states." Viki peered at him. "It's strange that his murderer was never caught."

"I say it was Colonel Mustard in the hallway with the revolver," Todd quipped.

"Todd," Viki admonished. "Please don't speak ill of the dead. I know you and Victor had issues to say the least but he was still your brother and he is dead and you should not make jokes about it."

"Well excuse me if I am not crying for him, Viki. But he robbed me of my life for eight years. He pulled a lot of crap in my name too. Like bedding down with Marty "Todd s jaw twitched involuntarily at the mere idea of his twin doing that to Marty, letting her believe Todd had raped her again. It was so sick.

Viki peered at him questioningly like she wanted to probe into his dark thoughts and emotions regarding Marty but she didn't get the chance because they were interrupted by Natalie flouncing into the room. She was beaming so that meant she had yet to see Marty. Wait until she found out her mom was harboring her worst enemy, Todd mused. The thought wasn t entirely unpleasant. He had never cared much for Natalie. In fact, he still doubted that the redhead was really Viki's

"Guess what, Mom?" Natalie said excitedly as she looked past Todd like he wasn't even there.

"What is it?" Viki asked.

You re never going to believe it but John proposed to me," Natalie gushed as she held up her hand displaying a diamond ring on it.

"Congratulations honey," Vicki said "Why don't you come into the kitchen and tell me all about it," Vicki said hoping that Marty and Natalie wouldn't bump into one another. She loved them both and didn't want to have to choose sides.

"I'm just so happy mom...John and I have finally managed to get our lives back on track after that bitch Marty almost ruined everything."

"The only bitch in that situation was you," Todd stated.

"Larry's been chan-" Marty stated as she came into the room and suddenly stopped talking when she saw the back of Natalie's head.

"Marty?" Natalie asked as she turned around. "Who's baby did you steal this time?"

"He's mine."

"Oh yeah, who's the father? Who's desperate enough to sleep with a nutjob like you?"

"That's enough Natalie. Marty's a guest in my house and I will not have you insult her," Vicki stated.

"Are you serious. Why would you even let her in after what she did to me? Either she goes or I go," Natalie stated.

"Actually I think it's Natalie that should go," Todd said snidely. "You know, I for one won't miss her. I never did think much of your little red-headed twit of a daughter."

"Todd!" Vicki gasped.

Todd just shrugged as he reached a mini muffin and popped it in his mouth. He was truly enjoying this little 'fight' between Natalie and Vicki, but his amused expression quickly changed when he glanced over at Marty. When he saw the look of intense pain upon her face, and he didn't like it one bit. He stood on guard, ready to intervene if Natalie should pounce upon Marty.

"Natalie, I apologize. I know you and Marty have a painful past... but I have asked her to stay here for just a couple of days, until she gets back on her feet," Vicki told her daughter.

"What? This woman tried to kill me, Mom! She threw me off the top of a building!" Natalie cried out. "How could you POSSIBLY let her anywhere near our family?"

"Natalie, I know you probably hate me, but I'm truly sorry for everything that happened. I wasn't myself... please, believe me," Marty implored as she held baby Larry in her arms.

"I don't believe you, Marty," Natalie cried out. "You're just back here now because I'm engaged to marry John! You're trying to RUIN things for us, because you want John for yourself!"

Marty shook her head. "No, I'm not," she quietly denied. "I don't want John. The truth is... I never really wanted John."

"LIAR!" Natalie screamed as she lunged toward Marty, ready to claw her eyes out. Vicki had to hold Natalie back before she visciously attacked Marty.

Todd had seen enough. It was time for him to step in and protect Marty before the situation got out of hand. He gave his niece a viscious glare before taking Marty's arm and leading her out of the room. Once they had entered the living room, Todd said, "Alright, Marty. You and I are gonna have a little talk."

"Who says I want to talk to you about anything?"

"I need to know what's going on with you. Vicki and I both want to help you... but we need to know who or what you are running from."

"What would you like to talk about, Todd?" Marty demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. (This story is now rated Mature.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to talk about you and Patrick," Todd said. "Why the hell isn't he here with you? Something happened with him and I want to know what it is."

"Todd, I really don't owe you anything especially explanations about my personal life."

"No but you used to tell me that- that person was the love of your life. That he would never desert you so why isn't he here with you now? Does he even know that you're in Llanview?"

Marty shook her head and before she could stop herself she was snapping out, "No and he can't find out that I am!" She sighed. "Todd, just forget it."

"No, if Patrick was hurting you And he was hurting you, wasn't he?" Todd asked. "You don't have to even answer that; it's written all over your face. Marty, he hurt you and now I am going to make him hurt really bad!" He thundered. He wrung his large hands together as if he had Patrick's thick neck between them. "When I track him down I m going to kill him. But first I am going to make him suffer for every little thing he did to you by "

Marty shook her head and her hand instinctively shot out to grip Todd's arm. "No, Todd, don't do anything. He's well, he can t hurt me anymore. Just swear that you'll stay away from him. I don't want you to end up getting a lethal injection in your arm because you killed Patrick."

Todd scoffed. "Marty, you almost sound like you care about what happens to me."

Marty averted her eyes because, sadly, she did care. She always had. "Todd, do you have to make everything so damned difficult?" she asked in a voice that was tinged with annoyance but mostly pain.

"It's one of my charms."

She looked back at him, finally. "Swear, Todd. Right now I want you to swear that you won't go after Patrick."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not!" Marty insisted. She was truthfully trying to protect Todd but she would never want to admit that aloud to anyone, especially him. So she simply said, "Leave him alone, Todd, or I swear I'll never forgive you."

Todd sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Are you sure that you have ever forgiven me for anything? I mean I wouldn't have if I was in your position."

"I don t want to talk about this anymore," Marty said. "Larry and I are just going to go. I won't have Viki and Natalie warring over me. I'm not worth it." She then started to pack up Larry s diaper bag.

"Marty, you can t leave. You you just got here!" Todd pointed out. "You're too thin. At least stay and have a sandwich or something." He was grasping at straws, trying to convince her stay, and she didn't understand why. Didn't he want to get away from her?

"I'm not hungry and I am not going to cause any more problems for Viki and Natalie."

"Well I guess we'll just have to come up with another solution then."

Marty looked at him plaintively. "Leave it alone."

"No I can't. I promised that I would help you and I meant it. So I want you to come and stay at my place until things calm down."

Marty gasped. "You cannot be serious."

"I am. I know it s not an ideal situation "

Damn right it's not.

"Look, Marty, you said you can't stay here though I think Natalie is the one who needs to leave truthfully But I digress ... You need someone to look after you and your son and I am offering. You and Larry can have the whole second floor to yourselves. I will sleep on the downstairs sofa. No one will bother you. I ll keep you safe. I promise I won t hurt you. I never will again. I swear that on my life."

Marty looked very torn so Todd implored again, "Come on, Marty. Come to my house. It's really snazzy looking; you'll like it," he wheedled. "What do you say?"

Marty stared at Todd as she debated what the best move would be for her and Larry. Could she really trust Todd? She hoped so, because she honestly had no idea where else she could go. She didn't know what her next move was. "Fine I'll stay with you, but you better be on your best behavior, because I swear to God... if you do anything to hurt me or Larry, I'll take off so fast."

"I promise I'm never going to hurt you or your son. I'm going to leave Vicki a note so that she knows that you're staying with me." Todd said as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

He left the note on the counter and then took off with Marty. Marty had been quiet, too quiet, in the car ride to his place and Todd couldn't help but think about Patrick. He knew that he hurt her, that much was obvious, but he didn't know how. He had to find out if he was ever going to help Marty heal.

"How did Patrick hurt you?" Todd finally asked as they stepped inside of his house.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night Todd," Marty stated. She really wanted this long day to be over and couldn't talk about Patrick with Todd.

Marty crawled into bed with Larry laying in Hope's spare playpen next to her. Marty closed her eyes and it wasn't long before her mind conjured up fragmented images.

Marty was lying in a bed. She felt drugged, tired and confused. Her wrists were tied to the bedposts and Victor was touching her stomach. He pulled off her panties and began to explore her, first with his finger and then with his tongue. She didn't feel scared, she liked it and she didn't want him to stop. He wasn't hurting her, but giving her the greatest pleasure that she had ever felt. Marty didn't know why she was tied up? Was it by choice? Then she heard a woman's laughter.

Somebody was in the room with them, watching them. Marty felt uncomfortable and wanted him to stop, but she was having a hard time focusing and couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

The images of Victor vanished and were replaced by Patrick screaming at her. "I can't believe you're pregnant. Do you even know who the father is?"

"I...I don't know. The last couple of months have been a blur to me. I'm sorry Patrick, but I thought you were dead."

"So that gives you an excuse to be the town whore. You probably slept with so many people that you can't even keep them straight."

"I don't know what happened or how I got pregnant. I don't remember sleeping with anybody."

"I'm sorry Marty, but immaculate conception is a little hard to achieve. You're hardly the virgin Mary. You make me sick, I can't stand to be in the same room with you," Patrick said as he slammed the door behind him.

Todd could hear Marty shouting in her sleep. She was yelling at Victor to stop. Todd went running up the stairs to check on her. When he got into the room she was crying in her sleep, moaning Patrick's name over and over again. He called out her name but she wouldn't wake so he gently shook her. She latched onto Todd as she woke up, begging him not to leave her.

Gazing at her with tenderness, Todd wanted nothing more than to lock Marty in his comforting embrace, but fear made him hesitate. What if she regretted it later? What if his touch somehow repulsed her or brought her more turmoil?

"Please Todd, don't go. Hold me..." Marty pleaded as she clung to his chest. Todd was haunted as he heard her words, remembering that night so long ago when she had needed him so much and he chose not to stay. He had sworn to himself he'd never make that mistake with her again.

Wrapping her up in the strength of his muscular arms, Todd lay down next to her. He whispered soothing words as he ran his tender caresses through her hair. Gradually Marty's sobs lessened as she lay her cheek against the warmth of his chest. "You're safe here," he promised. "I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Go to sleep, babe," he murmured as he held her. She let out a little sigh as he felt the whisper of her soft breath against his upper arm. He closed his eyes, just relishing in the sweet sensation of holding her. Eventually both Todd and Marty slept peacefully, lost in the comfort of each other's arms.

It was Todd who awoke sometime in the middle of the night, hearing the distinct sound of the baby's cry. Carefully he disentangled himself from Marty's embrace as he made his way over toward the playpen. He didn't want Larry's hungry whimpers to wake up Marty as he knew she needed her rest. As he sat in a nearby chair giving Larry his bottle, his gaze settled in the near-darkness upon the beautiful woman who was lying in his bed. His feelings for her were as strong as ever. He hadn't realized the depth of those feelings until she was back in his arms, but now he knew he couldn't lose her again. After he had finished giving the baby his bottle, he changed him and gently tucked him back into bed. As he gazed down at the tiny figure lying in the playpen, Todd realized he was quickly falling for the little guy, too. Just like his mother, baby Larry had charmed his way into Todd Manning's heart.

Crawling back into bed next to Marty, Todd pulled her once again into the strength of his embrace. She murmured his name in her sleep and cuddled up against his chest. He tangled his fingers into her curls as he placed a soft kiss atop her head. Moments passed and in the almost-darkness, Todd fell asleep.

When morning light flooded the room, Marty was the first to awaken. She was lying in Todd's embrace with her hair streaming across his chest. Her first instinct was to pull away, but the comfort of his touch was far too soothing. Feeling her movements, Todd too came awake. He slightly tensed, wondering if she'd regret asking him to hold her in his arms all night long.

"Larry," Marty murmured as she sat up slightly in the bed and glanced over toward the playpen.

"He's alright," Todd reassured her. "He woke up in the the middle of the night and wanted his bottle. I fed him, changed his diaper, and put him back to sleep. You needed your rest, Marty... and I didn't want his cries to disturb you."

"Thank you," Marty said softly, gazing at Todd and she wasn't just thanking him for how he had cared for Larry. In her heart, she was grateful he had stayed with her when she needed him most and had given her the comfort of his embrace.

She was half-way out of bed now, her attention on the baby, and Todd felt the sudden urge to draw her back into his embrace, but he did not dare. "Uhhhh... why don't you tend to the baby, and I'll go downstairs and fix us some breakfast," Todd suggested as he reluctantly crawled out of bed.

Walking from the room in a pair of flannel sleep pajamas, Todd went downstairs to see about breakfast. After he had gone, Marty lifted baby Larry from the playpen and cuddled him close. Gently she kissed his baby-soft cheek. Bits and pieces of the dream/nightmare returned to her, although she tried to push the disjointed images aside. A silent tear ran down her face and landed on her son's little cheek.

"We're going to be okay here, little Larry. You and I are safe here with Todd," she crooned to her son as she carried him over toward the bed. She fed him his morning bottle and changed his diaper. For the first time in well over a year, Marty basked in a blessed sense of safety. Last night in Todd's arms, his touch had been like a healing salve upon all her wounds and deepest fears. With her feelings for Todd all atangle, Marty stared down into the serene little face of her son.

When Todd returned to the bedroom, carrying a tray of food, he found Marty holding her baby boy in her arms. "I hope you are hungry," he stated. "Because I made a lot of food."

Marty smiled at him, taking the tray. She couldn't believe that Todd had actually brought her breakfast in bed. There were two bowls of oatmeal, a plate of toast, plus a couple of glasses of orange juice. "I can't possibly eat all of this," Marty laughed as she took the tray from him, and he reached for little Larry to place him in the playpen.

"I made enough for the both of us," Todd reponded with a grin, sitting down next to her and reaching for his own bowl of oatmeal.

After they had finished their breakfast, Todd put the tray aside on his nightstand. He then settled his gaze onto Marty. "You know, you can't run from it forever. You're going to have to face your fears... and you're going to have to let me help you..."

"Todd-," came her soft voice of protest.

"Marty, what were you dreaming about last night? You know you have to tell me. I'm not going to give up until you give me some answers."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. (This story is now rated Mature.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marty debated over what to tell Todd, chewing on her bottom lip unconsciously in her anxiety. She knew that he was not going to leave her alone until she told him something. She could say that she had been dreaming about Patrick but that would only incite Todd to go after Patrick and kill him and despite their differences over the years, Marty did not want Todd in prison or going to the chair because of her. Plus, just thinking of the way he had held her last night She couldn't stop thinking of how tender he had been, how understanding. He didn't want to hurt her and she didn't want him hurt because of her. When she said she wasn't worth it, she meant it.

The only other option was to tell him that she had dreamt about Victor though of course she couldn't and wouldn't tell him the extent of what she had envisioned in her sleep. She could easily surmise that Todd hated his brother but Victor was gone now so it was a much safer alternative. Todd couldn't kill a man that was not around anymore.

"Marty, come on. Stop hemming and hawing and tell me the truth," Todd said. The demanding tone in his voice evaporated then and he said quietly, "I can't help you if I don't know what is going on. And I want to help you, okay? I really do. I want to help you and your son." He looked at the sleeping infant in Marty's arms and a little smile tugged at his lips before he turned back to face her.

"Talk to me. Please."

Marty nodded and dropped her head back against the pillows while keeping a gentle but secure hold on her tiny son. Victor's son Was he really Victor's though? Could he really be the son of Todd's own twin brother? Was the dream she had last night really even a dream at all or was it just a memory wrapped up in a nightmare? The Patrick part of it all had certainly been real. She had been very alert when she told him that she was pregnant and he had called her a whore. Those words had hurt her. They still did. Never would she have believed that Patrick, her beloved, of all people, could have said such horrible things to her

Todd cleared his throat pointedly and Marty nodded. "Okay I'll tell you. I dreamt about about your twin brother." She saw the expression on his face change to one of horror and then outright anger. His fists clenched at his sides. "Todd, calm down," Marty admonished him.

"Your brother is not here anymore. He can't-"

"He can't what - take advantage of you again?" Todd thundered and pounced to his feet, beginning to pace the bedroom so fast and fiercely that he literally left grooves in the plush carpeting. "If he wasn t already dead I swear I'd kill him!"

"Todd, you wanted to know. You can't fly off the handle, okay? Besides, you're going to wake up Larry. He ll be frightened." She knew better than anyone how frightening Todd could be when he was as livid as he currently appeared to be.

Todd nodded but he still looked thoroughly pissed. He dropped back onto the sofa. "What did you dream about? Was he hurting you in this dream?"

Marty shook her head. "No... not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, it was a memory of our past I guess "

"You guess? Was it a memory of the time he was romancing you and pretending to be me? My god, he let you believe that I would hurt you that way again!" Todd said. "That bastard, Marty. He took advantage of you. He let you think I victimized you again. He let you think I raped you again."

Marty sighed. "It s over now, Todd."

"The pain he caused The pain we both caused you "

"The past never goes away, Todd, but I think we can heal from it somehow."

"That s shrink talk, Marty. You can never forgive Victor the bastard for raping you and you can certainly never forgive me for hurting you like that either, can you?"

Marty stared at Todd as she thought about what to say to him. Todd had hurt her deeply and there was a time she thought that she would never be able to forgive him, but as she looked at the broken man in front of her she realized that she had forgiven him. "I've already forgiven you. I don't know when it happened, but I must have... otherwise I would have never agreed to live with you in the first place."

"What about Victor? Have you forgiven him?" Todd asked.

"Yes."

"How could you forgive him? He took advantage of you. He raped you? He doesn't deserve your forgiveness either do I?"

"Maybe...maybe not, but that's the thing Todd. Whether or not I forgive you or Victor is my choice. I forgave you because I know that you've changed...you've proven how sorry you are to me. I don't think that Victor ever intentionally tried to hurt me, he just got caught up into wanting to change the past. I suppose I could hold a grudge against you both for something that you did to me years and years ago, but after the things that I've done to Natalie and Kelly, it's made me realize that I'm in no position to judge. Everybody is capable of hurting somebody and everybody deserves to be forgiven. You know what I want from you?"

"What? I'd give you anything."

"I want you to find a way to forgive yourself."

"I...I don't know if I can."

"I want you to try. I don't want you to hate yourself because of me. I'm just...I'm just not worth it," Marty said as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

He hated seeing Marty this way. She honestly believed that she was worth nothing. He had to find a way to convince her that he was wrong."What do you mean you're not worth it? You're worth everything," Todd said as he slowly pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Todd pulled away from her and headed downstairs to answer the door.

After Todd had gone downstairs to answer the door, Marty stood in the hallway with tears swimming in her eyes. Everything she had done in the recent past was coming back to haunt her. She had killed Dr. Buharai, but she didn't feel like a killer. Deep in her heart, she had never thought she could be the type to take another person's life, but obviously she had. Strangely, she couldn't remember committing the actual murder. She could only remember bits and pieces of that terrible time, and it all seemed like a haunting dream. None of it seemed real, but rather like a horrific scary movie about someone else she had been forced to watch. Attacking Kelly and throwing Natalie from the roof too was nothing but a painful blur. She prayed God would forgive her, because she just couldn't forgive herself for those terrible crimes she had committed. Natalie had every right to hate her. Everyone should hate her, even Vicki. Now she knew why it was so difficult for Todd to forgive himself and come to terms with the past when she too felt worthless and disgusting every time she imagined the pain she must have caused her victims.

To take her mind off her troubles, Marty went in to check on baby Larry. "Hey sweetie, would you like a little bath?" she asked her precious son. The baby kicked his little legs as if he was anticipating his bath-time. Marty smiled as she gazed at her adorable baby.

She retrieved his bathing supplies, a fresh outfit, and a diaper from the diaper bag. She then took her son into the bathroom to give him a bath in the sink. When she heard little Larry gurgle, for a moment it took her mind off all the turmoil which plagued her. Thankfully all of her attention was focused on her son and she hadn't a clue what was going on downstairs.

Todd threw open the door to see some strange man standing in his doorway, holding a small package. "Who the hell are you?" Todd demanded.

"I brought you something," said the man as he placed a small rectangular package in Todd's hands.

Before Todd could question him further, the man had disappeared. "What the hell is this?" Todd grumbled as a frown appeared upon his face.

On the front of the package it was written in bold lettering: WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK. Todd thought it was strange, but he figured it was probably just newsworthy material from one of his informants at The Sun. He ripped open the package to discover a single DVD. He was curious to see what might be on it, so he didn't wait until later to watch it. He put it it into his DVD player and took a seat upon his couch. He hit 'play' on his remote as strange erotic music began to play.

"Sounds like porno music," Todd commented with a little grunt as the title of the little 'flick' flashed across the screen.

"Tie Me Up and Pleasure Me? Damn, you gotta be kidding me," uttered Todd as he wondered just what sort of material his informants had sent him this time. They must have gotten the real video mixed up with an x-rated film.

"Wait... wait..." Todd gasped, seeing his brother suddenly come into view upon the screen. Victor was standing in a doorway totally naked, his thick erection prominent upon the screen.

"What the FUCK is this?" Todd quipped when he saw his twin walking into a room where a woman lay tied upon a bed.

Todd's eyes about popped out of his head when he realized that wasn't just ANY woman lying upon the bed. That was Marty! "No! No!" Todd yelled as he watched Victor standing over Marty while she lay naked on the bed.

"Don't touch her!" Todd screamed at the T.V. as he balled his hands into fists. He wanted to kill his brother all over again when Victor placed his hands onto Marty and began caressing her beautiful body. Todd totally lost it when he saw Victor inserting his fingers into Marty and making love to her with his tongue.

- 


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. (This story is now rated Mature.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a moment Todd couldn't move as his eyes remained riveted to the TV screen. For the briefest of seconds, he was frozen in horror, in a total state of inertia, as he watched Marty responding to Victor's amorous touches. She arched into his body, she whimpered, she even moaned out in ecstasy. She was enjoying this. She had to be. Yes she was tied up and her eyes were at half-mast but fuck it all, she was enjoying all of this while it turned his stomach.

As that thought penetrated his consciousness the thought that she had wanted Victor doing those incredibly intimate things to her body he completely came unhinged.

"Marty!" he screamed. "Get the fuck down here or I swear I m coming up after you. I will drag you down here by your hair if I have to. Get the fuck down here!" He bellowed again as he grabbed the expensive DVD player and savagely ripped it out of the wall. Sparks shot every which way but nothing caught fire. Nothing could compete with the heat of his own fury.

XoXoXo

Marty had just lifted Larry out of his bath when she heard Todd's screams carry up the staircase. Larry's little blue eyes dashed to hers in panic and she felt the same wave of panic course through her, all the way to her kneecaps in fact, making it incredibly hard to stand upright. "It's okay, baby," she murmured and quickly wrapped him in a thick bath blanket. She could hear Todd's bellows picking up in intensity. He was cursing loudly and she heard things downstairs being thrown around, being ripped apart and destroyed.

Larry whimpered and she quickly tucked him in Hope's playpen. "I'll be right back," she said though she wanted to take Larry right now and hop out of the two story window with him and never look back. However, she knew it was too far a drop down and she would never attempt it with her precious son. He was her world now. She didn't want Todd coming up here and scaring Larry though so she shut the door and hoped if worse came to worse, Larry would never be exposed to the violence Marty knew Todd was capable of. She had forgiven him, she really had, but she knew his temperament was volatile to say the least. She just had no idea what could have set him off this way.

She walked slowly to the top of the stairs like she was facing the guillotine. She told herself not to be scared but how could she not be? Especially when Todd was at the bottom of the staircase glaring up at her with his eyes full of disgust, rage and some other raw emotion she else was afraid to interpret. The living room was in tatters. He had destroyed everything in sight in a matter of minutes.

"To-Todd," she said, hating the sound of the stammer in her voice. She sounded scared. But she was scared. Suddenly she was deathly afraid. She hadn't seen Todd look at her since the night they really began in the KAD house. "What s wrong?"

"Come on down here, Marty," Todd spat. "Come on."

"I am not coming anywhere near you when you are acting like this. In fact, I am getting Larry the hell out of here. You're acting crazy and I don t even know why!" she cried out.

Todd moved to the bottom step. There were now only five steps between them. Five steps between Marty and certain destruction. She started to turn and run upstairs but he was too fast for her. He tackled her the second she tried to turn and run back upstairs. She felt her ankle give a horrible twist as he yanked her to him and her back hit the steps with a loud crash. Her eyes shot to his. She was wrong. She had never seen him this mad never, ever!

"Todd," she cried as he rammed a knee between her thighs and took her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Todd, think about it. Think about what you're doing. You re hurting me!" she screamed as he tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Come on, Marty, you gave it to my brother. More than once it seems. You let me believe it was a onetime thing with the two of you but you let him tie you up and do things to your body and "

"Todd, stop it," she begged as he dropped one hand to her thigh and gave it a painful squeeze.

"Come on, Marty, don t you like it rough? Don't you like it really dirty?" Todd asked. He rested his face against her cheek as he talked to her. "Victor fucked you and you loved it. And all this time I thought you were his victim "

"Todd!" Marty cried again as tears pathetically spilled down her face. "Todd, let's talk about this. Rationally please. Let go of me and I ll explain everything."

Todd went on as if he hadn't heard her. His hands fisted in her curly locks as she bucked underneath him, desperate to escape. "Toddddd!"

"Marty, you whored yourself out to my brother," Todd said and she began to sob. He was going to hurt her. If she didn't stop him, he was going to rape her again. Kill her even with her son upstairs.

"Todd, Victor and I -"

"Were lovers, Marty. You were fuck buddies... Just admit it. You liked it. I saw your expression in that video. You liked the way he was touching to you. You loved it actually. You completely got off on it."

"Todd wait, okay, wait. What video? I don't know what you're talking about. Think about it, okay? Would I really let anyone tape me having sex?"

"So you're not going to deny he sexed you up? You're not going to deny that he took his fingers and put them inside of you? That he kissed you and fondled you and you moaned?" Todd asked as he pressed his face closer to hers so she could feel the heat of his anger singeing her all over. "Are you denying you let Victor fuck you? Come on, Marty, talk. Tell me and maybe if you are convincing enough, I will let you go."

Marty started to reply, or rasp out a reply more likely, as she could hardly breathe with the fierce weight of Todd on top of her but soon the phone began to ring in the hallway. "Todd," she choked out. "Get the phone."

"No!" he said. Nothing anyone has to say is as important as this little conversation we're having right now."

"Todd!" she begged. "Let me go. Think about what you're doing."

Todd shook his head and shifted on her, pushing his knee deeper between her legs. "Come on, Marty-" He broke off all of a sudden then as he heard a familiar voice talking on the answering machine. A familiar cackle even accompanied the words.

"Todd, son of mine, I trust you got my little present by now. I must say your brother and your beloved looked very much to be enjoying themselves on my little film. Did you ever think who that cute little son of Marty s really belongs to? Hmm Signing off, Todd. We'll meet again soon. I m sure of it."

Todd went fairly limp on top of Marty as his eyes moved to hers. "Irene Irene She's dead!"

"She doesn't sound so dead to me," Marty choked out through her tears. "Now you know Todd - you know she orchestrated this whole thing. So you're going to let me go. You are going to let me go, right?"

Irene was still alive...was it possible that she orchastrated this whole thing? Todd looked at Marty wanting to get answers, but instead he was faced with the harsh reality of the situation.

She had the same haunting look in her eyes the night that he had raped her. He realized that he was still holding her down.

"Please Todd, please let me go. I'm sorry...please don't rape me. Please don't kill me, I have a son who needs me," Marty pleaded with him.

Hearing her pleas had transformed his rage against her into self hatred and disgust. He had broken his promise to her...to himself. He hadn't changed afterall. He was still the same monster that he had always been. "I'm sorry Marty," Todd said as he let her go. "I know that's not enough, When I saw the video of you and Victor...I lost my mind. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Todd looked down at Marty's wrists and they were starting to swell and bruise where he had held her so tight.

Marty didn't say anything or move. She just sat there shaking. She had never seen Todd that angry before and she was afraid that if she made the wrong move he would hurt her all over again.

"Say something, Marty...Tell me you hate me, hit me back...call the police. Do something besides sitting there in silence staring at me," Todd finally stated in frustration.

Marty didn't dare to move, she couldn't. She felt paralyzed by fear and crippled by her emotions. How could this have happened to her again. What was it about her? Why were the people that she loved always hurting her?

Todd finally left the room when she no longer acknowledged his prescence. He had broken her more than she already was and he needed to give her space to deal with it as best as she could so he got up and left to go for a walk to clear his mind.

Once Todd was gone Marty slowly picked herself up. She grabbed Larry and began to leave the house when Todd walked back in.

"Where are you going?" Todd asked.

"I...I can't...we can't stay here with you any longer, " Marty said as her voice shook with fear.

"Please don't go Marty. Give me a chance to make it up to you," Todd pleaded.

"You actually think you can make it up to me after what transpired here just a few minutes ago?" Marty asked as she shook her head in disbelief. "Todd, I have a baby to think about. This isn't just about you and me. When I agreed to move in here with you, you made a solemn promise that you'd never hurt me or my son. You broke that promise. You tackled me to the floor, and you -."

"I know, Marty... and I'm sorry. I lost my head. I saw that disgusting DVD my mother had sent here, and I lost my mind. Just thinking of Victor holding you, touching you; it makes me sick," Todd stated. "He's the one I should be hurting, not you. Never you. Please believe me, baby... I'm sorry."

"You're making it impossible for me to trust you. You say one thing, yet you do another. You've hurt me before. Victor hurt me, and Patrick- he hurt me, too," Marty said with tears shining in her eyes. "Why, Todd? Why you- when I was actually starting to feel close to you again?"

"Don't leave me, Marty... not after last night," he pleaded as he took her hand into his. He dropped to his knees in surrender and pressed his bowed head against the palm of her hand. She shivered as she felt the heat of his tears against her trembling fingertips. "I'm an ass, and I know it. But please don't leave. Just give me a chance to make it right."

"What makes you think you deserve another chance?" Marty asked in a sad little whisper.

He looked up at her with his tear-filled hazel eyes. "Because I LOVE you. I've always loved you. And if you walk out that door now, it's going to kill us both."

She pulled her hand from his and turned away from the heat of his gaze. Tears rushed from her eyes as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. It wasn't easy, not with Todd's grovelling and his declarations of love. "Todd, how do I know you aren't going to lose it... and attack me again? How do I know that next time Larry won't get caught in the crossfire?"

"Because I know now that it was my mother who sent that video. She wanted to hurt me. If anyone's to blame, it's Victor. He tied you to the bed. He drugged you... and he-." Todd couldn't even push the dreaded words passed his lips. "Damnit, he took advantage of you again."

"Marty, I gotta ask you something..." Todd spoke quietly as he looked at her adorable baby boy who was sleeping peacefully in the little blue car seat. "Is Larry... is Larry my brother's son?"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. (This story is now rated Mature.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marty stared at Todd. She was still trembling all over. Their encounter on the stairs just minutes ago had left her feeling so out of sorts. She was afraid that if she admitted what she strongly suspected that Victor was indeed Larry's father - that Todd was going to fly off the handle again. She was scared of him. Just as she had been willing to let him in an inch, he had taken a mile and had gone and destroyed the tentative bond between them. Sure, he said he was sorry and he had cried and her heart honestly went out to him for that, but she was still scared. Scared of how much she could be drawn to this man and be terrified of him and his unpredictable nature all at the same time.

"To-Todd..." Her voice wavered.

"Marty, please, I won't - I won't fly off the handle again. I swear."

"You've made promises before..."

"I know. But I wouldn't hurt you again. I blame Victor, not you or your son. You have to know for all my faults, Marty; I would never blame you or your son for how he came to be."

Marty sighed. Todd was still clutching her hand and she could feel the heat of his touch searing her palm. No matter how much she wanted to let go, at the moment, she just couldn't.

"Todd, I have a very strong suspicion that Victor is Larry's father. I don't regret my son though. Please don t expect me to."

"I wouldn't," Todd said. She could see the many emotions flickering through his eyes as he took it all in - the possibility that possibly his worst enemy ever - his own twin brother - had given Marty a child. That she and Victor still, even from the grave, shared an unbreakable bond and always would.

Just then they heard the baby cry and Marty realized that her son had been quiet for far too long. She immediately set down the car seat on the end table and lifted his swaddled, warm body up out of it, clutching him as tightly as she dared to her chest. Tears that matched his own ran down her face as she murmured gentle words of reassurance to him.

She then grabbed Larry's diaper bag and yanked out a new little blue sleeper outfit. She quickly dressed him in it as his cries of terror began to dissipate moment by moment. She felt rather than heard Todd approach them. "Looking at him, Marty," Todd said. "I know I could never hurt him. In fact, I think I already love the little guy."

Marty didn't look at Todd, just nodded as she put her son back on her shoulder and began to rock him gently back and forth. Marty kept her distance from Todd, still afraid, so afraid. He was saying and doing all the right things, but then he had before. What if something set him off again?

As if on cue with her fears, the doorbell rang again. Was Irene bringing another nasty present? Marty wondered. Her eyes instinctively flew to Todd's questioningly.

"I'm going to ignore whoever it is."

"No, Todd. You can't hide out from the world forever just so your temper doesn't get the best of you. Besides, someone really wants to see you," she said as someone was indeed fairly leaning on the doorbell.

Todd sighed. "Alright, I'll get it. But then we have to talk. I want you to tell me you won t leave, Marty. That you'll let me help you. That what I just did won't make you scared of me forever. I hate what I did to you, with every fiber in me."

Then he turned and walked to the front door and yanked it open, half sure that he would see his crazy mother standing there. Instead it was John McBain.

"I have a warrant for Marty s arrest," John said, holding a sheet of paper up in Todd s face.

Todd didn't say anything as he stared at McBain in a state of shock.

"I have a warrant for Marty's arrest," John repeated glibly as he glared at Marty.

"Go to hell," Todd stated.

"Out of my way Manning, I have a warrant," John said as he pushed his way into the house.

"What will happen to my son?" Marty asked as she clutched the baby to her. She knew that this day was coming, but she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Larry, even if that's what she deserved.

"He'll most likely go to foster care. If you ask me, it's perfect Karmic justice...you took my son away from me and now I'm going to pay you back and take yours away from you. I promise you, Marty that I will do everything in my power to make sure you lose everything. I'm actually glad that our child died so they wouldn't have to have you as a mother," John said wanting to hurt her as badly as she had hurt him.

Todd was trying to keep his temper under control for Marty's sake, but John had gone too far. Todd swung his fist, as hard as he could into John's face.

"Todd, what did you do?" Marty asked as she stared at John's unconscious body.

"Nobody talks to you that way without paying the consequences," Todd said as he grabbed John's gun and handcuffs. He had never wanted to hurt anybody more than he wanted to hurt John. He raised the gun to John's chest and placed his fingers on the trigger.

"Please don't...don't kill him Todd. Just let it go?" Marty said as she grabbed his arm. Her hand was shaking from fear...in this state Todd was capable of anything and she didn't want him to kill John for her sake.

"Fine, I'll let the bastard live for now, but if he ever hurts you again, I'll kill him."

Todd dragged John by the hair and pulled him to the staircase. He hit John across his face with the butt of the gun when he began to regain consciousness. He handcuffed him to the railing and threw John's car keys in the bushes outside.

"We have to run Marty before his buddies on the force come looking for him."

Marty knew she had no other choice but to go with Todd. He was the lesser of two evils right now, considering there was a warrant out for her arrest which would most likely result in social services putting her precious son into foster care. Looking down at sweet little Larry, she knew she would do anything to protect him. When her parents died, she had been all alone in the world, and she didn't want that for her baby. Aunt Kiki had been vicious and hateful to her, and she didn't want her son to ever feel unloved or unwanted. "Hurry, Marty!" Todd insisted. Marty gently placed Larry back into his car seat and secured the straps. She picked up his diaper bag, and she was ready.

"Where are we going?" she asked moments later as they had climbed into the back of Todd's limo.

"Take us to the airport," Todd called out to his driver. He made a few urgent phone calls as he was planning their escape. Hearing him yelling into the phone, Marty knew that Todd meant business. He'd do everything in his power to keep her from being arrested.

After his calls, Todd placed his attention back onto Marty. "I'm getting you as far away from Llanview as I possibly can. I promised to keep you and your son safe, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"John will come after us."

"He can try, but he will have no clue where I've taken you. I pay my pilot enough that he will never disclose our location."

"Todd, I can't keep running forever. Sometimes I think I should just turn myself in..." Marty said with a heavy sigh.

"And lose your son to the foster care system? No, Marty. I won't let you do that. I am going to clear your name. I have a feeling that my bitch of a mother, and possibly even my evil twin, had a hand in whatever lead to your breakdown last spring. Hell, even John McBain had a part in it. I hate that bastard and what he said to you."

Fresh tears filled Marty's eyes, recalling John's cruel words regarding their miscarried baby. "Ohhh Todd, I wanted that baby so much, the one I was going to have with John. When I lost that baby, I nearly lost myself," Marty spoke in a choking voice. "And when he said our child was better-off dead, and he was glad I couldn't be our baby's mother, that broke my heart all over again."

Gazing at Marty with tenderness, Todd hated McBain for causing her so much aching torment. McBain had hurt her unbearably. And Victor and Patrick had hurt her, too. He realized that the pain HE had caused her was by far the most devastating. If only he could STOP hurting her. The need to protect her and bring her happiness was like an endless ache within him. If only he wasn't such an ass.

"Marty, John is a bastard. He had no right to say those awful things to you. You are a wonderful mother to Larry... and to Cole, too. I want to bash his face in all over again for making you cry," said Todd as he longed to hold her, comfort her, and kiss away her tears. But he didn't dare- not after that incident on the stairs.

At the airport, Todd's private jet was waiting. They rushed out of the limo and boarded the jet. In minutes, they were ready for a hasty take-off. Marty got little Larry's car seat strapped into the seat as Todd sat down across from her.

"You know, Marty...you, me, and airplanes really don't mix, but I am hoping that luck is on our side today, because we really gotta get as far away from Llanview as we possibly can. I have the perfect place where we can go. You and Larry are going to be safe there, and everything will be fine," Todd attempted to assure her.

Marty just nodded as she settled her gaze on her sleeping little boy. She was mentally and physically exhausted. She could only hope Todd was right, and John wouldn't find their location and drag her back to stand trial. If that happened, she feared she'd never see baby Larry again, and he was her world. *I can't lose my baby. I just can't,* Marty was thinking as she caressed her son's little cheek.

Todd too was gazing at little Larry, wishing that he was Marty's child's father, not his identical twin. He hated Victor with every fiber of his being, yet they shared the same DNA. For a fleeting moment, he imagined what it could have been like if he and Marty had been blessed with a child. Would their child look like adorable little Larry, considering he and Victor had the same DNA?

"How soon will we get there?" Marty asked, breaking Todd out of his thoughts.

"It will be awhile," Todd responded. "Just try to relax."

Marty found it impossible to relax when every nerve-ending in her body was on edge. She had just escaped arrest with her two month old son... and before that, she'd had a frightening confrontration with Todd. She was still trembling all over and had no idea how to calm herself. Closing her eyes for just a moment, Marty fell into a turbulent sleep.

Todd couldn't take his eyes off her as she was sleeping in the seat across from him. She looked so beautiful, although she was clearly distressed and caught up in the throes of some sort of haunting dream. "Marty," Todd called out with a frown as he tried to wake her.

She mumbled in her sleep, thrashing as though she were trying to escape unseen bonds. Todd tensed, hearing her distinctly murmur Victor's name.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. (This story is now rated Mature.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todd watched Marty writhe in the throes of a clearly powerful dream. He wanted to wake her he really did considering that she was murmuring Victor s name over and over again but he didn t dare. She needed her sleep and maybe this dream would lead them to the truth about Larry s paternity. Besides after all Todd had done today, after all he had cost her; he wouldn t begrudge her an escape. It was painful watching her though, watching her lying there, clearly dreaming about his bastard twin brother, but still he didn t move from his seat.

~ Flashback ~

Marty was in the pool house again. Her eyes were closed, hovering at half-mast, and her murmured words sounded distant even to her own ears. But she felt his hands gripping her around her waist and then he was parting her thighs and sluicing a finger inside her body. She bucked on the bed as his fingers circled her most sensitive spot and a long moan elicited from her lips. She squeezed him between her thighs, pressing down on his fingers, silently begging him to keep up his ministrations. Only when she felt a hot stream of warmth erupt between her thighs did she cry out his name.

"Victor!" Marty cried out in her sleep as she rocked herself on the seat. Todd bit down on an impulse to once again shake her awake. It was all he could do though not to race over to her and make her stop dreaming and thinking about his brother. The thought that Victor had given Marty pleasure when he would never get that same chance, made him feel more than a bit out of sorts. However, he had sworn he wouldn t keep hurting her and he had meant it.

Just because he didn't trust himself not to shake Victor's name from her thoughts and lips, he stood up and walked to the bathroom, locking himself in for the longest time as he sat on the edge of the sink. Any bad impulses he might have, he refused to give into.

~ Flashback ~

"Marty," he moaned as he reached out and thumbed her bare nipples with his fingers. They immediately throbbed at the sensation of his touch and she whimpered, demanding more. He obeyed her wishes and moved on top of her, one hand caressing her left breast while his mouth lowered onto the nub of the other. His tongue felt warm and wet on her and she had the strongest desire to fist her hands in his hair but that was not to be. She was aware her hands were bound because she couldn't move them even if the implications of it didn't occur to her. All she knew in that moment was the she was experiencing the most intense pleasure of her life. He kept kneading her breast with one hand and then with the other reached up and pulled her head slightly down to his. His warm mouth hovered above hers and his breath was hot on her cheek. She smiled a little as he finally placed his mouth over hers and she allowed his tongue entrance between her lips.

He kept kissing her but soon his hands were moving to either of her thighs and parting them once again. He rubbed his length against her bare thigh and then quickly plunged inside of her. She clenched her body around him as he buried deep inside of her. She arched into his body and murmured, "More, more." For the next few hours or maybe it was a few minutes - she could not be exactly sure - he pleasured her body in ways she had never experienced. Then after it was over, she fell to sleep and when she woke up, she was alone again. Completely alone.

XoXoXo

Marty bolted up like a shot, feeling breathless and out of sorts. That was the first time that the dream had played out so vividly and she felt light-headed. She looked around and noticed Larry still asleep but Todd was nowhere to be found. She quietly called out for him and then still louder. She realized in that moment she didn't want to be alone right now.

"Todd " She broke off as she saw him standing there in the door way.

"Yeah Are you okay?" Todd asked as he moved near her.

"Yeah. I guess. I just woke up and you weren't here and-." She broke off. She had no idea what she was trying to say. "I guess I'm just glad you're here."

He nodded. "Yeah me too," he said and sat down across from her. "We'll be there soon."

"Where are we going?" Marty asked. "And how long can we stay there? I mean, Todd your kids. They just got you back, they will miss you terribly if you stay away with me of all people."

"We'll figure it out," Todd said. "Somehow we will. As for our location we are going somewhere where there is no extradition treaty. Somewhere I took Starr once. It's the safest place on earth that I can think of. It's an island in literally the middle of nowhere but it does have the comforts of home. You will never want for anything there."

"Thanks, Todd," Marty said. "Thanks for protecting my son and me."

"After the ways I've hurt you Well, Marty, I can never make it right I know but I want to help you. I really do."

"I believe that," she admitted.

Soon enough the pilot was announcing their arrival and Marty peered out the window as they descended onto a small, private tarmac. Outside her window she could see green plants and beautiful flora and fauna for miles. On top of it all, she could see a beautiful sandy beach and crystal blue waters that went on forever. For a moment, she felt like she was going to be really be okay. That she and Larry and even Todd would be okay.

"What would you like to do first?" Todd asked as the plane had landed.

"I want to go for a walk on the beach. Is that okay?" Marty asked.

"Of course that's okay," he said.

She left her shoes behind because she wanted to feel the sand on her toes. She carried baby Larry in her arms while Todd carried a basket with picnic supplies.

They walked down to the water's edge. "Let's stop and eat here," Marty stated. Once Todd laid out the blanket and set out the food, he took Larry from Marty's arms and bundled him in his arms while they ate.

Todd loved this little guy so much and the thought that he could be Victor's son was driving him crazy. There was a part of him that wanted to question Marty more to see if she remembered who Larry's father was, but he didn't. He wanted to give her at least one night of paradise. He owed her that much.

"It's so beautiful out here," Marty said as she looked out on the sunset.

"You're beautiful," Todd said as he brushed a piece of her hair out of the way. She moved closer to him and he desparately wanted to kiss her.

Staring into Todd's eyes, Marty's heart skipped a beat. The golden rays of sun reflected off the dancing waves, making their surroundings seem so romantic and peaceful. She drifted closer to him, remembering his arms wrapped around her so tight when they had slept together the night before. She realized that she still wanted him to hold her despite all the hurt he had caused her. No matter how much pain she had endured at this man's hands, she still loved him and longed for him deep in her heart. Todd seemed caught up in the moment, too, as his lips slowly lowered onto hers. The kiss only lasted a mere second as his lips brushed against hers with tenderness and caution as though he were merely testing the waters. When she didn't protest or push him away, he deepened the kiss, drawing her into his arms. Little Larry remained lying in Todd's lap as he leaned forward, kissing Marty. After a few seconds of a breathtaking kiss, Todd pulled away, looking deeply shaken by what had just transpired between them.

"Ohhh God, Marty... I am so sorry," Todd began apologizing. He hadn't been able to stop himself. Her lips had been so sweet, and he wanted her so badly.

"No, Todd. It's alright," she said softly as she lowered her gaze looking beautiful yet slightly apprehensive. "I wanted that kiss."

Todd's heart started to pound erratically. She wanted him to kiss her? He knew he didn't deserve her after how he'd hurt her earlier- and especially not after their painful past.

"Marty-," he started.

"No, Todd," she protested. "Let's not talk about it now. What do you have for us in the basket?"

"Uhhh... let's see," Todd said as he reached into the basket and withdrew the items. There were cold cuts, slices of bread, cheese, and fresh fruit. He also pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Does this look good?" Todd asked Marty as he set out the food before them.

"Actually it does. I'm starved," she replied.

She looked happy and carefree again, and Todd was glad. How he hated to see the sadness and torment in her eyes. Marty made a sandwich from the picnic food and took a bite. Todd poured the glasses of white wine.

"So you came here with Starr once, huh?" Marty asked.

"Yes, she was missing Cole terribly, so I brought her and Hope here for a little vacation. I made a little sand castle on the beach over there with Hope."

"I bet that was nice for Starr just to get away for a little while. I miss Cole,too. It's hard to believe that it's going to nine years before he gets paroled."

Todd paused to take a sip of his wine. "Starr tried to move on with James, but it's Cole whom she truly loves. She's not going to be happy until they are together again. My daughter means the world to me, and all I want is her happiness. I'll see what I can do to get Cole's parole moved forward, so he can come home much sooner to be with Starr and our granddaughter."

"You'd do that for Cole?" Marty asked with surprise.

"I'm not just doing it for Cole. I'm doing it for Starr, Hope, and you..." Todd responded. He then looked down at little Larry who was relaxing in his lap. "And for this guy too, he deserves the chance to get to know his older brother."

"Victor absolutely hated Cole..." Marty remarked.

"Well, I'm not Victor," Todd said with a hint of anger in his voice. "All I've heard about Cole is good things from Starr. I just want her to be happy. And I want our granddaughter to be happy, too; Hope needs to grow up knowing her father."

"Thank you, Todd. Thank you for helping Cole," Marty said to him with tears in her eyes. "I miss him so much."

"As soon as we get your name cleared and get John McBain off our backs, I'll take you to see him," Todd promised.

Marty set her plate of food aside, going into Todd's arms. He was a little surprised at first when he felt the soft brush of her lips against his cheek. His flesh tingled as she hugged him tightly. He could feel the warmth of her tears against his shoulder. He caressed her hair, just holding her tight.

The magic of the moment was interrupted by little Larry's hungry cry. "Ohhh no, I think he's getting hungry... and he needs a diaper change," Marty said was she pulled out of Todd's arms.

"Yes, he's probably starved," Todd responded.

Marty reached into the diaper bag to get the supplies she needed to prepare Larry's bottle and change his diaper. Todd watched as she lovingly cared for her baby son. Damn John McBain for saying Marty wouldn't have been a good mother to their child. Marty was so tender and affectionate with baby Larry. Once again he found himself lost in a state of longing that it had been him who had fathered Marty's child.

"I think he feels much better now," Marty told Todd after she had fed and changed her infant son.

Todd started gathering the picnic supplies into the basket. He gazed at Marty as he nibbled on a piece of fruit. "Since we've all been fed, what would you like to do next?" he questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. (This story is now rated Mature.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm exhausted, let's go to bed."

Marty realized what she had said and watched Todd color in the face. "I mean … I am tired and you must be to so you should go to your bed and I should go to mine." She wanted in that moment to make love with Todd so very badly but she knew that deep down, she wasn't ready to take that step. Not at all.

"Yeah of course," Todd said. "I knew what you meant." He then helped Marty put Larry back into his baby carrier and then they loaded everything back into the basket and started for the beach house Todd had purchased. As soon as they had stepped inside, Marty gasped.

"It's so big and so beautiful," Marty said as she looked around at the spacious and richly decorated room. "I bet it cost a fortune."

"It doesn't matter what it cost," Todd said with a shrug. "I just want you to feel safe here." He then led Marty down the hall to the nursery. Marty settled Larry into a little crib and then looked at him.

"I want to stay close to him. Maybe I should –"

"The room right next door is yours if you'd like it," Todd said.

Marty nodded as she looked from her now-slumbering infant to the man who made her feel so many paradoxical emotions all at once. "That would be great." She leaned over and kissed Larry's smooth, soft cheek then and followed Todd out the door. As promised, he led her to the room just one door over. It was as beautiful as everything else in the house, complete with a beautiful duvet that she couldn't help but notice matched the color of her own eyes.

"Todd, thanks," she said. "Thank you so much."

He nodded and watched her for a moment before starting down the hall. "Todd! Wait!" she suddenly found herself calling after him.

He turned around. "Do you need something?"

Marty shook her head. No, but she wanted something. She wanted to have the memory of Todd's lips on hers when she fell asleep tonight. She quickly closed the distance between them and put her hands on either of his shoulders. She then leaned into him and she could tell he was poised to see if she really would initiate a kiss. She did and it was amazing but she soon pulled away when she realized how easily she could fall into bed with him when she didn't completely trust him. The memories of the event on the staircase were still so fresh in her mind.

He touched his lips for a second before saying, "Goodnight, Marty."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Todd." And then she scurried inside her room and shut the door before she could change her mind.

XoXoXo

4:15 a.m.  
>Back in Llanview<p>

Everything was quiet and still as Todd's faithful pilot Bill brought the jet to a stop inside the vast interior of the hangar. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he climbed out of the jet and sailed to the floor. He was soon walking towards his car to head home. Suddenly, though, seemingly out of the blue he heard a loud cackle and the distinctive words, "Get him, boys."

As soon as he turned around, he was accosted. Two men in black suits quickly grabbed Bill and hauled him kicking and screaming back inside the jet hangar. Even as he fought, they managed to tie him to a chair. He started to scream when he spotted a slight figure of a woman appear in the doorway. Her hair was unmistakably red and her eyes full of madness. He was so scared suddenly that he almost peed himself, especially when she produced a knife from behind her back.

"What the hell?" he asked, trembling visibly.

"Shh now, Bill, I'll do the talking. You don't speak unless I say it's okay." She waved the knife threateningly in his face, so close to his nose she almost nicked it.

"Now I assume you've seen the news and know who I am." She paused. "You may nod."

He nodded obediently, his eyes never leaving the sharp blade of the knife in her hand. "Well then you know that I am Todd's dear mother." Bill nodded again. "And you assumed I was dead right?" Another nod. "Well rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated," Irene said and laughed. "God I have always wanted to use that line…"

She smiled widely. "You know, Bill, I know you have a family too. Two daughters and a beautiful wife named Tracy who is noticeably pregnant –" She broke off as Bill bucked in his chair, screaming.

"Don't touch them, please, I'll do anything you want."

"Good, now that's what I like to hear. You may talk now and if I like your answer, I won't kill your family or you. So what I want to know, dear Bill, is where I can find my son, Todd? I know you took him somewhere so come on, tell me. Where is Todd hiding out with that beautiful, impetuous Marty Saybrooke and my grandson? Tell me now or you can kiss your family and your life goodbye!"

Bill nodded and started giving coordinates which the men with Irene then quickly wrote down. Irene seemed satisfied he was telling the truth and smiled at him wickedly.

"You saved your family today, Bill. Too bad you couldn't save yourself." She then quickly shoved the knife blade right into his belly and watched as he writhed in agony and quickly died. The whole time she just laughed and laughed.

-

"What do you want us to do Irene?

"Absolutely nothing. I want to give Todd a few weeks of happiness with Marty so that they will have a false sense of security until I snatch it away. It's the least that I owe my

son, besides I am hoping that with time Marty and Todd will work on their intimacy issues and reconnect."

"Why would you want that?"

"Did I give you permission to talk?" Irene asked as she stuck the knife into her operative's shoulder. "Next time you speak out of turn I'll kill you. For now, just to show you what a good sport I am, I will answer your question. I am waging a war between Patrick, Todd, and Victor. You may be wondering why I would include Patrick into a war between my sons, so I will share with you a little secret that I've been harboring. Many years ago when Victor was just a baby I traveled to Ireland and fell in love with one of the local citizens. His name was Patrick and he had many, many wonderful attributes in bed. He was a sex god, but unfortunatly his talents in the bedroom did not include a proper use of a condom and I bacame pregnant. I stayed with Patrick and convinced myself that I could give up my ties with the CIA for him. After my son  
>Patrick was born I grew restless and bored with the surburbian lifestyle so I packed up my things and left with Victor. I left my son Patrick behind so that his father would always have a token of the love that we once shared."<p>

"Why would you want to wage a war between your three sons?"

"Because they have all replaced me with their love for Marty," Irene said as she stuck the knife in her operatives heart. "Some people have to learn the hard way. Their love for Marty will destroy each and every one of them and they will finally learn that I will not tolerate being replaced.

-

Marty tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep. She wanted to dream about Todd, but instead had images of Patrick floating around in her mind...

Marty was walking on the beach when Patrick showed up.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away from me? That I would let you get away with playing me for a fool while you became Todd Manning's whore," Patrick coldly stated as he grabbed Marty's hair and pulled her towards the beach house.

Marty tried to get away from Patrick, but she was no match for his strength and he dragged her to the upstairs bedroom.

Todd had been tied to a chair and he was gagged.

"Oh my god, what have you done with Larry?"

"Larry's fine, he's spending some quality time with his father and grandma," Irene stated as she forced Victor, who held Larry in his arms, into the room at gunpoint.

"Sit down Victor and enjoy the show so I don't have to shoot you."

"What show?" I asked.

"I'm going to make love to you while they watch so they know that you're mine," Patrick said as he handcuffed Marty to the bed. He unzipped his pants and climbed on top of her.

Todd was awoken by Marty's screams and Larry's crying. He ran into Marty's room and she was thrashing around in her sleep.

"Marty, wake up...you were sleeping," Todd said as he shook her.

"Todd, it was horrible. He was going to rape me while you and Victor watched," Marty said in between panicked sobs.

"Who was?"

"Patrick."

"It's okay Marty...you're safe now..I'll be right back with Larry."

Todd brought Larry to Marty and placed him in her arms.

Marty's managed to get her breathing under control once she had her son in her arms.

"Try and get some sleep Marty."

"Don't leave Todd, I don't want to be alone."

-

"I don't want to leave you, Marty. I want to stay and hold you all night long. I need to keep you safe... that is, if you'll let me," Todd said as he gazed at her while lightly caressing her hair.

"I want you to stay. I need you to hold me," she murmured. She moved over in the bed slightly, still holding Larry, but giving Todd room to join them. '

Todd crawled into bed with Marty and Larry. He looked down at the tiny boy in Marty's embrace and gently kissed his cheek. Little Larry had settled down. He had closed his big blue eyes and had fallen asleep. He looked so adorable snuggling with Marty. Todd felt an incredible amount of love and tenderness for both of them. All he wanted to do was keep them safe and protected.

"Thank you for staying," Marty whispered as she felt Todd wrap his arms around her so tightly. She felt incredibly safe and secure when he held her. Gone were all those dark moments on the staircase where he had frightened her. She wasn't thinking of any of that now. She just needed Todd, and she didn't want him to go.

"Maybe it would help if we talked about Patrick. What's bothering you, Marty?" Todd asked.

Marty looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. All of Patrick's hateful words when he learned of her pregnancy rushed back to haunt her. "I suppose part of it is my fault..." she said softly as she raised her gaze to meet Todd's. "There's something I want to tell you, Todd. It's a secret that only Patrick and I knew..."

"You can tell me anything," he responded as he continued to caress her hair, weaving his fingers through the soft, curly locks. In that moment, he felt a great sense of contentment, holding her and knowing she was sharing her deepest secrets with him.

"Todd, Patrick is not Cole's biological father. Dylan Moody is," Marty admitted. She looked into his eyes, waiting to see the anger, the condemnation, any sort of negative reaction at all, but he only seemed genuinely surprised by what she had just told him.

"When I met Patrick, I was transitioning between relationships. Dylan and I were married, but getting a divorce. I found out I was pregnant with Dylan's baby, but I did not want to lose Patrick. Dylan was going to Kentucky to reunite with his family. I told Patrick about my pregnancy, and at first he seemed upset and hurt, but eventually he forgave me and he came to love Cole as his own. When we married he was nothing but kind and loving. He was so good to me, so that's why it hurts so damn much that he turned out to be a hateful monster. Still, somewhere deep inside, he must have carried a great deal of hurt in knowing that Cole had been fathered by another man; a man I had once married and loved. When Patrick and I tried for years to have a child of our own, I was not able to get pregnant," Marty explained.

Todd crinkled his nose slightly, offended by the thought of another man making love to Marty and trying to conceive a child with her. He quickly tried to hide his disgust. After all, she was opening up to him about what had been bothering her and sharing a great deal of her heart with him, so the very least he could do was attempt to be civilized as he listened. "Ummm... what was the problem? Was he ... uhhhh... shootin' blanks or something?" Todd asked.

"Actually... yes, to put it crudely. We later learned that Patrick was infertile and could not father a child of his own. He was always deeply troubled that he could not have a biological child, yet he loved Cole so very much. We were happy... the three of us, when Cole was little. It was only after your mother abducted, abused, and tortured him all those years that Patrick changed. He became this twisted person so full of anger and hatred..."

"When he escaped from your mother's compound, he carried a great deal of resentment and hurt. Your mother had instilled in him that I was nothing but a whore and because of that I had gotten pregnant by another man resulting in my son Cole. When Patrick and I reunited, I was already pregnant with Larry. The fact that I was once again carrying another man's child when he was unable to father one of his own only increased his rage. He wanted to hurt me as he had been hurt..."

"Your mother had taunted him, telling him that I had to look to other men to conceive my children. She made him feel like less of a man. She broke him," Marty told Todd.

"I know my mother did quite a number on him, but still, it doesn't excuse how he hurt you. You're terrified of him. I can see it in your eyes. Everytime you go to sleep, you have nightmares," Todd said softly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Marty. I'd never let anyone hurt you. Not Patrick, not my mother, not anyone. I promise you; I am going to keep you and your son safe."

He leaned forward slightly, brushing his lips lightly against hers. Marty closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him for a moment. She wanted to believe him; that they would be safe here and nothing would ever hurt them again. After a moment, his lips drew away from hers, and he gazed for a moment lovingly into her eyes.

"Go to sleep now," he encouraged as he continued to hold her close in his embrace. With Larry cradled between them, they finally drifted off to sleep. All night long, Marty kept her arms locked around Todd.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. (This story is now rated Mature.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marty awakened as first morning's light was peeking through the blinds. She rolled over in bed to find Todd watching her. "Good morning," he murmured. She then noticed that Larry was awake and chugging away contentedly on a bottle already.

"How did you-" She shook her head. "You're so good with him." She had slept so soundly that she never even felt Todd get up to retrieve a bottle for the baby.

"He's a good kid," Todd replied as he lightly chuffed the baby's fine hair. "He makes it easy."

Marty lay there for a long moment, arms cinched around Todd. How is that she could feel so safe with this man after everything they had been through together? She didn t want to second-guess it though so she shook her head and just watched him feeding the baby. It was such a sweet sight, she couldn t move her eyes.

When Larry was done with his bottle, Todd put him over his shoulder, on a warm cloth, and burped him. Marty couldn't help but feel this was so natural, so normal, so effortless. Eventually they were going to have to face the real world again. She didn t want it to be today but she had to ask.

"Todd, where do we go from here?"

Todd shook his head. "I don't know but we'll figure it out. Together, I promise."

She nodded, willing to accept the answer for now. She didn't want to have to hash and rehash everything between them. She just wanted to be.

Just then her stomach growled and Todd laughed. "Are you hungry?"

Marty nodded. "Yeah, ravenous actually."

"Let me fix us something. I ve got all kinds of stuff, stocked for these occasions."

"Occasions where you have to spirit a desperate, crazy woman into the night because she's messed up so badly?"

"Don't say that, Marty," Todd admonished her. "You needed someone and I am glad - so glad - it could be me."

Marty nodded and climbed out of bed, allowing Todd to do the same. "I'll get him all dressed," Marty said.

"I'll fix us breakfast and then I thought we could either explore the island or even take a swim."

"A swim? It s practically still wintertime, Todd."

Todd smirked. "Not here. The water is warmer than a heated bathtub all year round." He then smiled at her, handed her Larry and walked out of the room.

XoXoXo

"Okay don't laugh," Marty said after they had finished breakfast and she had gone back to her room to change. The idea of being in the water was too enticing so she intended to test Todd s theory about the warmness of the water. Being able to float freely sounded so relaxing...

"Laugh at what?" Todd asked as he looked up to see Marty standing there, wearing an aqua bathing suit with only a colorful sarong covering her legs. His mouth went dry and for a moment he couldn't speak. She looked so beautiful.

"Laugh at " He started to say again.

"I just had a baby, Todd, I haven't gotten my figure back."

"Could have fooled me," Todd murmured. "You look just fine." Fine didn t even begin to describe it. She looked amazing. Beautiful as he had ever seen her and in that moment he wanted her more than ever, but he bit down on his impulse to take her in his arms.

"So the beach?" He asked, choking down the lump in his throat at seeing her so bare.

"Definitely," Marty said and she took Larry from him as Todd grabbed a picnic basket and bottles of sunscreen and headed outside with her. The beach was very nearly at their front door and they only had to walk a few feet before Marty was standing at the water's edge. She passed Todd the baby and dipped her toes in the water. As promised, it was the perfect temperature. So soothing and warm

She self-consciously untied her sarong and let it flutter to her feet. She felt Todd's appreciative stare on her and she shivered but not from the weather for the day was amazing. It was probably raining back in the states and here - wherever they were - it was the perfect paradise.

She waded into the water and laughed as the waves crashed around her legs. She got in waist deep and then allowed a crescendo of a wave to carry her back to shore. Todd was rubbing infant sunscreen on Larry and she smiled. "Do you think he would like the water?"

"Definitely," Todd said. "How do you like it?"

"I love it," she said and she smiled, a sight that warmed Todd all the way to his toes.

"What about your own sunscreen?"

"I will put it on in a while," Marty said. "I need a tan anyway."

Todd just smiled and then carried the baby to the water's edge. He held onto his little hands as he dipped the baby's toes in the water. Larry didn't seem to know what to think at first but soon was smiling and giggling. 'He likes it,' Marty marveled.

"I told you he would,' Todd said as he put the baby on his hip and waded a little ways into the water.

"I love this," Marty said. "Thanks..."

He nodded as his eyes met hers. "Anytime."

XoXoXo

They spent all morning and afternoon at the beach. Marty was actually so relaxed that she forgot to ever put her sunblock on. By the time they returned to the house to put Larry down for a nap, she was feeling distinctly hot all over. "Am I red?" She asked when Todd had returned from tucking Larry in the nursery.

"Yeah a bit," Todd said. "I ve got some aloe vera if you need it."

"That would be great," she said as she watched him move over to the cabinet in the living room and retrieve a bottle of it. He passed it to her and her fingers tingled where they brushed. She tried to shake the feeling off but it wouldn't go. She rubbed the cooling gel onto her arms and legs and then started to ease down the right strap of her bathing suit top. She noticed Todd was watching her with a torn expression on his face and a look of lust in his eyes. She wanted him too, god she did. But she knew they should take things slow. Still

"Todd, would you mind putting some of this on my back?" She asked, feeling herself flush. She was grateful then for the light sunburn so that he might not be able to recognize the difference.

Todd nodded slowly. "Yeah, of course." He then moved behind her on the sofa and reached for the bottle. He then slowly pulled down either strap and gently, lovingly massaged the cool formula into her skin.

She found herself leaning back against him as his hands worked their magic and before long his mouth was hovering over hers. "Marty," he said hoarsely.

"Todd," she said back and she then reached up and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Marty leaned over and kissed Todd passionately. The kiss had awakened a sexual beast within Todd that had been denied for far too long. The fact that Marty had initiated the kiss was proof that she was beginning to trust him again.

Todd knew that he should take things slow with her, but he couldn't...not after the day they had just spent together. It had been the best day of his life and there was only one thing that could make it better. "Will you let me make love to you?" Todd heard himself ask as he pulled out of the kiss.

Marty's brain was telling her that she wasn't ready and that she needed more time but her heart and her body was urging her to say yes. "I want you Todd. Make love to me," she heard herself say.

Todd picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and helped her to remove her bathing suit. He removed his swimming trunks as well and threw them across the room. She was so beautiful and he was getting so hard just looking at her. He massaged her breasts and took them into his mouth as she moaned in pleasure.

He had an overwhelming desire to sink himself deep inside of her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He moved his hands and inserted his finger into her. She was so wet and her moans of pleasure grew louder as he flicked her clit.

He could tell that she was close to cumming and he wanted to be inside of her when she climaxed. He climbed on top of her placing the tip of his penis close to her entrance as he sucked on her neck.

Marty wanted Todd so badly, but she was scared to take the next step with him when she didn't completely trust him not to hurt her again. She could feel the tip of his Penis at her entrance and she panicked. "Stop Todd, I'm not ready for this," she stated as she begun to cry.

Todd immediately recoiled at the sound of Marty's sobs. He froze, remembering that long ago rainy night when he had hurt her. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt her again. He lay down in bed next to her and drew her into his arms as she cried. "What is it, baby? What's wrong?" he murmured.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "When you came over me... when we started making love- it reminded me of that other time; that time when you hurt me so much..."

"I'm sorry," he said as he caressed her hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. I only wanted to make love to you..."

"I know, Todd," she said as he held onto him tightly. "You haven't done anything wrong. I guess I'm just not ready."

Todd placed gentle kisses all over her face as he kissed away her tears. "I won't force you again. And I promise I'll never hurt you..." he said softly.

She nodded, although she was still terrified. Soft sobs moved through her as Todd held her very close. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her back. He was still semi-erect, but he meant it when he said he wouldn't force himself on her. They had been so close...

"Are you okay now?" he asked softly as he continued to hold her in his embrace. "Maybe I should... go..."

She clung to him tightly. "No, Todd... please don't go."

Todd hesitated as she pressed herself against him. He groaned as he was still sexually frustrated, but she seemed oblivious to his plight. She was curled up like an angel in his arms, so close to falling asleep.

"Okay, baby, I'll stay..." he said with a sigh as he pressed his face into her gorgeous blond curls and inhaled her sweet scent. The thought of leaving her now was physically painful to him. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to relax. Sleeping was difficult as his cock continued to throb. Eventually he fell asleep, thinking he'd have to take care of that somehow in the morning.

When Marty woke up, Todd was no where to be found. Morning light was streaming into her bedroom. She crawled out of bed and went to check on Larry. She walked into the nursery and saw that her precious baby boy was still sleeping peacefully in his little crib. She smiled at him, then left for the kitchen to prepare him a morning bottle. As she was walking toward the kitchen, a sight before her had stopped her in her tracks.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead. (This story is now rated Mature.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marty's eyes widened as she spotted Todd completely naked, walking towards his bedroom. He didn't look particularly embarrassed at being caught in the nude but did say, "Sorry. I thought you'd still be asleep."

Marty averted his eyes. Todd had a seriously gorgeous body and if she didn't control herself, she was going to give into her desire to make love with him. And she knew somehow, she wasn't ready for that.

"We should talk – about last night. When you're more … clothed," she said and then scurried away from him.

Todd just shook his head but a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

XoXoXo

Marty had just fed Larry his bottle and was burping him when Todd walked into the nursery, this time fully clothed. She looked at him and blushed a bit before willing herself to take control of her emotions. "About last night, Todd –"

"It's taken care of," Todd said. "I mean, I –" He wasn't going to say he beat off but she got the picture. The full, glorious picture.

"Well … I just wanted to thank you, Todd – for everything you've done for Larry and me. And for last night. You could have taken advantage of me in that state and you didn't. And I am very grateful to you for respecting my wishes."

Todd nodded as he leaned in the doorway. "You know I would never hurt you that way again. I am so sorry I scared you back at my place, the whole thing on the staircase … I am never going to stop being sorry for that and so many other things I've done to hurt you."

"One day you're going to have to forgive yourself, Todd. It's the only way we've ever going to be able to move forward."

Todd nodded. "I think maybe that's a lesson we could both learn…"

XoXoXo

They passed the day in the house playing with Larry and talking. They talked so much – about everything under the sun - that it was unreal. But every once in a while, Todd would catch Marty wander over to the window and stare out at the water with eyes full of longing.

They had just tucked Larry into his crib for the night and Todd grabbed the baby monitor before they walked back to the living room. He soon saw her move over to the window and look outside again.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked.

"Oh just the water," Marty said with a shrug as she turned away. "You said it's always warm, no matter the time of day…"

"It is. Would you like to go for a moonlight swim?"

Marty shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just … when I was in the water with you and Larry yesterday I felt more at peace, more free, than I have in so many years. I would like to feel that way again. But hopefully tomorrow."

Todd nodded. "We don't have to wait. We can go to the beach now."

"Todd, Larry's asleep –"

Todd held up the baby monitor. "Well lookie here," he quipped. "But seriously, we will put it right by us the whole time. We're all alone for miles and miles. He will be perfectly safe. So what do you say to a late night swim?"

-

"I say yes," Marty said as she went and grabbed her bathing suit out of the dresser. "I'll meet you downstairs when I've changed."

As much as Todd wanted to watch her change into her bathing suit he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. He needed to make sure that he didn't become too excited because he would never forgive himself if he ever lost control with her when she wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level. "I'll see you downstairs Marty," Todd stated as she left the room.

A couple minutes later Marty came downstairs in a red bikini. Todd had always loved her in the color red and he couldn't help but become aroused looking at her. She was so beautiful, much more beautiful then she could ever realize.

"What are you looking at?" Marty asked.

"You...it's amazing you still have the ability to take my breath away," Todd stated as he kissed her. "Let's go," Todd stated.

"Do you still have the baby monitor?" Marty asked.

"I've got it covered," Todd stated as he held up the monitor in his hand.

Marty took his hand and they walked down to the beach.

"Oh God Todd...it's so beautiful out here...look at the moon's reflection on the water. Thank you for bringing me here...I feel so free and at peace out here."

"You're welcome."

Marty walked out to the water and just like Todd said it was just as warm as bathtub water.

Todd sat down on the beach and watched Marty swim. She looked so happy out there in the water and the smile on her face was the only thanks he needed.

"Todd, come out and join me...it feels great out here."

Todd placed the baby monitor on the sand and waded out into the water until he reached Marty. He took her in his arms and began to kiss her.

"I want to go skinny dipping with you. Would you mind helping me take my top off?"Marty asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I would want to touch you," Todd stated.

"I'm positive. I might not be ready for sex but I still want to experience everything that I can with you. I want you to touch me. I want you to make me cum and I want to make you cum. I want you Todd."

"I want you too Marty," Todd said as he untied the string of her Bikini. Marty took off her bottom suit while Todd removed his swimming trunks.

Marty ran their unwanted suits back to the beach then went back to Todd.

Todd reached his hand under the water to her vagina. He inserted his finger into her over and over again as he sucked on her neck.

She moaned louder and louder until Todd had brought her to the point of ecstasy.

"I want to touch you too Todd," Marty said as she reached into the water and grabbed his erection.

She pumped it up and down faster and faster as she kissed Todd until he had reached his climax.

"Should we go back inside? I want to check on Larry," Marty stated.

"Of course," Todd stated. He grabbed Marty's hand and they grabbed the suits and the baby monitor and headed back to the house.

When they got there, Marty headed straight to Larry's room.

-

When Marty entered the nursery, she found a strange woman seated in the rocking chair, holding her infant son. "Who are you?" Marty demanded, seeing the woman rocking her baby.

"Well, hello, Marty," said the woman in a sickening-sweet, melodious voice. "Did you and my son have a nice time together on the beach? Tell me, did the two of you have sex?"

"That's none of your business!" Marty gasped. Then she suddenly realized this woman's identity. It was Irene Manning, Todd and Victor's very evil and dangerous mother. She was the one who had sent the video tape of she and Victor having sex to Todd.

"Give me my baby," Marty insisted fearfully.

Irene looked down at the little face of the child in her arms. "I think it's time he spent a little time with his father, don't you think?" Irene said as she continued to cradle the baby in her arms.

"Victor's dead, Irene. Please let me have my son," Marty said as she slowly moved forward, ready to take Larry from the evil woman's embrace.

"Don't come any closer, Marty... or I will kill you!" Irene said in a chilling voice.

Marty didn't listen. She had to get to Larry before his evil grandmother did something awful to him. She was almost close enough to reach out and grab her baby boy when Irene reached for a lamp off a nearby dresser and hit Marty over the head with it. "Such a shame you didn't listen," said Irene as she stepped over Marty and headed toward the door. Irene left the beach house with little Larry in her arms.

Meanwhile, Todd had just stepped out of the shower. After their romantic interlude on the beach, he had some sand in unmentionable places so a quick shower had been necessary. He headed down the hallway toward the nursery so he could spend some quality time with Marty and her son. "Marty?" he called out as he entered the baby's room.

As his eyes swept the room, he found Marty lying there on the floor. She was unconscious and there was blood on her forehead. A broken lamp lay at her side. Todd bent down next to her and gently caressed her cheek. "Baby, wake up. What happened?" he asked her urgently. Clearly, someone had hit her with the lamp and had taken Larry. Todd was torn between staying with Marty and making sure she was alright and going to look for her son.

"Larry," Marty moaned.

When he heard her voice, Todd felt a surge of relief. He gently kissed her lips and told her he'd be right back. He was going outside to see if he could find whoever had taken her child.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead.

XoXoXo

Todd ran outside and saw Irene just as she was boarding a private plane. He tried to reach her but it was too late. The airplane was already in the air. He felt helpless...what was Irene planning for Baby Larry?

Todd went inside to see how Marty was doing. Marty's head was still gushing blood but she had managed to pull herself to a sitting position. "Where's Larry? Where's my baby?" Marty asked repeatedly as she grew hysterical.

"I'm sorry...Irene got away, but I promise that we'll find him. Right now this gash is bad. You're going to need some stitches," Todd stated as he pulled out the first aid kit. "I'll be back with some alcohol to numb the pain."

Todd came back with a bottle of Everclear. "This is very strong, so don't drink too much of it," he cautioned.

Marty took a swig and instantly felt the affects. Todd stitched up her forehead.

After he had stitched her up, he squeezed her hand and held her in his arms. He waited to see if the stitches would be expelled.

XOXOXO

Irene carried the baby into her compound. "Victor, Mother's back and she's brought you a wonderful gift."

XOXOXO

Hours had passed. Marty lay in Todd's arms upon her bed. He was relieved that her stitches remained intact and that she slept so deeply. After the awful injury his mother had given her, Marty needed her rest. Sadly, there had been nothing he could do, considering Irene had kidnapped Marty's son. Guilt ate at Todd. When Marty woke up, she'd be heartbroken without her sweet little boy.

Gently he cleansed the blood from her hair with a damp washcloth. "I'm sorry, baby. I tried to stop Irene from taking baby Larry, but I was too late. I brought you and Larry here because I thought you'd both be safe, but I failed you," Todd said to her in an almost-whisper.

He tenderly kissed her lips and continued to hold her close. When she woke up, how would he ever explain to her that her son had been taken by his psychotic mother? Baby Larry's abduction was going to break Marty's already fragile heart.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Victor groaned as one of Irene's goons removed the gag from his mouth. He was still handcuffed to the bed as his mother lay a tiny baby at his side. "Who's baby have you kidnapped?" Victor spat at his mother.

"Yours," Irene said with a wicked smile. "Isn't he adorable? I just LOVE my cute little grandson!"

"He isn't mine!" Victor growled. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"Ahhh, but he is! Don't you remember that HOT, SEXY night with Marty in your pool house? Your erection could not be denied!"

Victor's eyes got huge. Was there something behind that reoccurring dream he kept having of making passionate love to Marty when she had been tied up to a bed in his pool house? The dreams had been plaguing him for months now. They had seemed so REAL. Often he would wake up... rock-hard and longing for Marty. Damnit, his mother had something to do with it! She had drugged him and MADE him make love to Marty.

Victor stared at the baby who was just starting to awaken. He moved his little arms and let out a cry. "Is this really my son?" Victor demanded of his mother.

"Yes," Irene said happily. "I wanted you to spend some quality bonding time with him. He needs to get to know his father."

"Where the hell is Marty?" Victor questioned. "What the fuck have you done with her?"

"I'm afraid she's with Todd, and the two of them were making love on the beach. She wasn't paying this little guy any attention, so that's when I saw my chance to exercise my grandmotherly rights. He's definitely your son, Victor."

Victor let out a growl when he heard about Marty sexing it up with Todd. The thought of his twin touching Marty made him sick. "Take off the handcuffs," Victor insisted. "I'd like to hold my son."

"Only if you're a good boy, Victor. If you try to escape my compound, I'll be forced to do something drastic. You want to keep Marty alive, don't you? I know where she is, and I could easily send my goons to her location and have her eliminated."

"You wouldn't do that..."

"Ohhhh try me. Now that I have my grandson, she just isn't needed anymore," Irene said hatefully.

"I won't try to get away," Victor sighed. "Just let me hold my son."

"Alright," Irene said as she signalled her goons to remove Victor's shackles. Moments later, Victor rubbed his aching wrists which had been bound to the headboard for far too long. He reached out for Larry, taking him in his arms and holding him tenderly against his chest.

"He smells like her," Victor said softly as he inhaled Marty's sweet scent which clung to his son.

Irene smiled. She had chosen well when she had picked Marty to be the mother of her heir. All three of her sons were clearly madly in love with Marty. She watched as Victor cradled his two-month-old baby boy.

"Marty's going to be out of her mind with grief when she realizes you have taken him," Victor said as he caressed his son's little head.

"Todd will make her feel better," Irene stated with an evil laugh.

Xoxoxoxoxo

When the effects of the alcohol had dissapated, Marty stirred in Todd's embrace. "Larry," she mumbled in her sleep. She looked at Todd, then frantically began searching the room with her eyes for her baby son.

"I'm sorry, baby. Irene took him," Todd said sadly. "I tried to stop her, but she got on a plane, and she abducted your son."

"No!" Marty cried out as she tried to spring up from bed.

Todd caught her in his arms. "Your forehead is full of stitches and if you don't calm down, you're going to pull them all out," Todd warned her.

"I have to find him. I have to..." she said in a sob.

"We'll find him," Todd promised. "I would tear apart the world for him if I could... but I gotta figure out where she's taken him first."

"Why did she take my baby? Why?" Marty whimpered as Todd held her against his chest.

"Well, just like we've always suspected, he's her grandson... and she's the one responsible for you getting pregnant in the first place. She's the one who sent me that video I'd rather not mention..." Todd said in a grumble.

"Ohhh my God, that evil woman wanted my baby all along...""

As tears rushed from her eyes, Todd caressed her hair. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I brought you and Larry here to the island to protect the both of you. I didn't know my mother would find our location. I should have stopped her before she made off with your son."

"It's not your fault Todd...It's mine. I'm Larry's mom and I should have protected him better," Marty stated as she began to cry.

"Don't say that Marty...it's not your fault. Your a great mom. I promise you that we're going to find him," Todd stated as he kissed her and wiped away her tears.

"What does she want with him?"

"I don't know Marty."

"Do you think that she's going to hurt him?"

"No...he's going to be just fine. Try and get some sleep...tomorrow we'll look for Larry," Todd stated as he held Marty closer to him.

XOXOXO

Victor held Larry close to him, but no matter what he tried he couldn't get Larry to stop crying. He tried to console him, but he could tell that his son was hungry and needed his mother's milk.

"Irene, Larry's hungry... he needs Marty," Victor stated.

"He'll survive without Marty, I've got plenty of milk right here to give to Larry," Irene stated as she held her hands out to Victor.

"You're sick...there's no way I'm going to let you breast feed my son."

"Relax, I'm not going to breast feed Larry. I've got formula and I was just going to feed him with the bottle that I made," Irene stated as she held up the bottle in her hands.

"Give it to me," Victor stated.

"Fine, I've got other things that I could be doing. Be good Victor because if you try and escape...I'll make sure that Marty pays for your actions," Irene stated as she left the room.

Victor held Larry in his arms while he fed him the bottle. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his son, he couldn't fully enjoy the experience when he knew that Marty was heartbroken over Larry. He had to find a way to talk to Marty so that she would know that Larry was okay.

XOXOXO

"Agent Baker...you better have good news for me," Irene stated as she walked into the lab.

"I have very good news...it's ready," Agent Baker stated.

"Excellent Work," Irene stated as she smiled.

She picked up her phone and began to dial. "It's time to initiate phase two."

"You just take the photographs and get the packages ready, and I will deliver them to their destinations," Carlo responded to Irene.

"Excellent. I am so glad that I thought to put a video surveillance camera in every room of Todd's beach house. Now I'll be able to watch his and Marty's reactions when they receive our little package," Irene said happily.

"Yes, you do think of everything, darling. How's your little grandson?"

"He's absolutely adorable. He's bonding right now with Victor," Irene stated. "Although I must say, he's really missing Marty. All Victor can do is talk about her, how he and the baby need her."

"Are we going to give him what he wants?"

"Marty?" Irene responded. "Ohhh yes, what Victor wants, he shall receive. He is my favorite son, you know. If he wants Marty, we must go and get her for him. But first, we shall play a little with her and Todd. I am so excited to see their reactions when they receive the pictures!"

Carlo laughed with delight. "I'll be there soon, darling. I can't wait for you to punish me," Carlo told to her.

"Have you been a bad boy?"

"I'm always bad. I often have wicked thoughts. And I think you need to spank me."

"I'll have my paddle ready," Irene promised.

XOXOXO

Irene had her goons snap several photographs of Victor feeding baby Larry his bottle and cuddling his baby boy. After the photos were ready, she had duplicates made. She placed the photos in two separate packages and sealed them. "They are all ready to be sent out," Irene said to Carlo when he arrived at her compound.

"Excellent. I'll go deliver them, then I will hurry back so you and I can watch the result. You get the whips and chains ready so we can celebrate," Carlo said as he fondled Irene's breast.

"I like the thought of that," she said with a smirk. "Take care of things at once. Victor grows impatient for Marty to join him."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Carlo promised.

XOXOXO

A couple of days had passed and Marty's wound was steadily getting better. "How are you feeling today, babe?" Todd asked her with concern as he brought her breakfast in bed.

"Much better. But I miss Larry with all my heart," she informed him.

"We're going to find him. I swear to you... I will tear this world apart till I find your son," Todd promised her. "I love him, too."

Marty looked at Todd, and she knew he spoke the truth. Todd had bonded very strongily with Larry. Although Todd wasn't Larry's father, the baby was his nephew and Marty's child, and Todd had come to love him. "My heart is broken without him," Marty told Todd.

"I know," said Todd as he set the breakfast tray aside and crawled into bed next to her. He held her close in his comforting embrace. "You're such a wonderful mother and little Larry is lucky is to have you."

"Do you think he's alright?" Marty asked worriedly. "What could your crazy mother want with him?"

"I wish I could answer that, Marty," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

Just then there was loud knocking sound. Someone was rapping at the door. Todd reached for the loaded gun he had kept at his side ever since his mother had abducted the baby.

"Todd, be careful!" Marty cried out as Todd jumped out of bed.

Todd rushed into the living room, approaching the front door. Someone had pushed a flat package underneath the door. With the gun poised to shoot a possible intruder, Todd cautiously opened the door. He looked around outside, but saw no one. "Damnit," Todd cursed. Whoever had left the package had gotten away. Being here on the island with Marty clearly wasn't safe, but there was no where for the two of them to go. If they returned to the states, Marty would be arrested. And if they left the island, there would no way his mother could contact him with her demands. Surely there was something his crazy old bat of a mother wanted or she would not have taken little Larry. Maybe all the answers were in this package.

Todd locked the front door, then carried the package into the bedroom to show it to Marty. "Compliments of my mother," Todd said as he lay the package down on the bed.

Marty stared at it in shock. "How do you know it's from her?"

On the front of the package it was written in bold lettering: OPEN AT YOUR OWN RISK. The video tape had came in a similar package with almost the exact same wording on it. "I just know it," Todd stated. "Open it. Maybe it will tell us where she's taken Larry."

With trembling fingers, Marty opened the package. She withdrew several black and white 8 x 10 photographs. As she looked at them, her face became deathly pale.

"What is it?" Todd asked.

"Victor!" Marty gasped.

Todd grabbed one of the photos, seeing his brother holding baby Larry in his arms. Todd felt suffocated. Victor was alive? He thought he had shot him! But then again, he had thought he had shot and killed his mother, too... but she definately wasn't dead! Was his brother really alive?

"Marty, Victor has your son," Todd concluded.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan), & AngelsInstead.

XOXOXO

Patrick laid in bed holding the hooker that he had paid to spend the night with him. He missed Margaret so much since he had driven her away. At first he had tried to move on with his life, but the other woman that he dated grew tired of being compared to his precious Margaret.

Now he spent his days looking for his wife and her bastard son and his nights looking for call girls who would wear the blond curly wig that he had bought and who would play the part of his Margaret in bed.

"I got to get going," Candy stated.

"Let me hold you just a little bit longer Margaret," Patrick stated as he kissed her.

"Our time is up," she stated.

"You ruined the moment by breaking character," Patrick stated as he slapped the girl across the face. He grabbed her by the wrists and shoved her out the door as he threw some cash in her face.

Patrick got dressed and was about to head out when he saw a package addressed to him on the stoop. It was some kind of DVD.

He sat down and watched as images of his Margaret having sex with Todd Manning and Victor Lord JR came on his screen. "They are dead men. I'm going to bring her back here. She belongs to me," Patrick screamed as he pushed over the television set and grabbed his gun and headed out the door.

XOXOXO

Victor was cuddling with his son when Irene walked in. "What do you want now?" Victor asked as he wrapped his arms around his son in a protective manner.

"I know how much you've missed Marty so I'm going to let you see her," Irene stated.

"Marty's here?"

"Not exactly," Irene said as she flipped on the television.

Victor could see Marty and Todd standing in a living room. Todd appeared to be opening some kind of package. "Why are you showing me this?"

"As you know Marty's son was kidnapped and I sent them pictures of you and Larry. I wonder how Marty is going to react? Do you think that she's going to hate you for stealing her child? Maybe she'll believe that you're innocent."

"I am innocent."

"Shhhh, I want to hear her reaction," Irene stated as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

XOXOXO

"Victor has your son," Todd stated as he handed the photos to Marty. "I should have made sure that bastard was dead. He's been working with our mother to kidnap your son."

Marty looked through the photos as she sighed. "I know what this looks like Todd, but if Victor is with Larry then Irene must be holding him captive somewhere."

"Are you kidding me? He's her favorite son...it's much more plausible that she would help him steal your child."

"No...I refuse to believe that Victor would hurt me like that."

"I can't believe that you are defending him after all the pain he's caused you," Todd shouted as he punched the wall with his fist.

Marty jumped when Todd's fist made contact with the wall. He withdrew his fist from the wall as blood oozed from his knuckles. He grabbed Marty in his arms and stared down into her face with anger. She gasped as she felt his painful grip upon her upper arms. "Tell me, Marty, do you still have feelings for my brother? Do you still wish you were in his arms... in his bed?" Todd demanded.

She stared into his eyes, not answering him right away. She was speechless and the words just wouldn't come. "No... Todd. I-," she started to mumble.

Todd wasn't having it. He wanted an answer... and he wanted it NOW, even if he had to shake it out of her. He grabbed Marty tighter, shaking her so hard that she saw stars. She cried out, tears filling her eyes. "Todd, stop it! You're hurting me!" she pleaded as the tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"I'm going to hurt you a hell of a lot worse if you don't answer my question!" Todd quipped.

Marty twisted from his grip, slapping him sharply across the face. "Get your hands off me!" she demanded as she glared at him with midnight-blue eyes. "I love you, Todd... but sometimes you INFURIATE me!"

Xoxoxoxo

Victor seethed as he watched the whole exchange between Todd and Marty on the monitor along with his mother. "Todd's going to hurt her!" Victor cried out. He wanted to get to Marty. He wanted to protect her. He held his son against his chest as the need to protect Marty from Todd caused every muscle in his body to tense. Todd was clearly borderline abusive. Marty needed to be with him, not Todd. He'd love her and protect her. It had been he who had helped her get away when John was going to arrest her. He wanted to kill Todd and rip him apart with his bare hands for the pain and torment he was causing Marty.

"Calm down, Son," Irene crooned to Victor. "Carlo is on his way to the island right now to get your precious Marty and rescue her from Todd. I just wanted you to see exactly what kind of a relationship Marty and Todd have. She isn't safe with your brother. She belongs with you... and darling little Larry. If she stays with Todd any longer, she's going to be hurt. I am doing you a favor by bringing Marty here to my compound. I will make sure that you, Marty, AND my grandson are safe. Todd won't hurt any of you ever again..."

"Carlo?" Victor frowned. "Do you mean Carlo Hesser?" Before his mother could answer, Victor's eyes were on the screen again. Todd was once again manhandling Marty. Victor clenched his fists as all he wanted was to soothe and protect Marty as Todd screamed at her.

Xoxoxoxo

"I don't think so," Todd growled as he clasped Marty's wrist in a painful grip after she'd slapped him. "You wanna play rough, Marty? You know I can play rough!"

"Stop it, Todd!" Marty yelled. "You're jealous of your own brother- your twin!"

"Now that you know he's alive... are you going to seek him out and crawl back into his bed?" Todd demanded furiously.

"You're disgusting!"

"Answer the question, Marty. Do you still have feelings for Victor?"

"Yes! YES! Are you satisfied? I still have feelings for Victor... but damnit... I am so confused, because I LOVE YOU, TOO!" she exclaimed.

Hearing her words, Todd couldn't hold back his fury another moment. He pulled her to him in a hot, hungry kiss.

Todd pulled Marty into an intense, hot kiss that was filled with desperation and anger. He needed to make her see that she belonged to him and that he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

Marty got caught up in the intensity of the situation and kissed him back, but then she pulled away from him. "I'm not going to have sex with you when you're treating me this way."

Marty's rejection was just enough to push Todd past insanity. His anger boiled over...how dare she push him away when she claimed that she loved him? She had feelings for Victor, would she go to him and form a family? Everything was red and the fear of losing her to Victor when he loved her so much was overwhelming. She belonged to him...he wasn't going to lose her, not now, not ever. "Oh, yes you are Marty. I'm not going to let you push me away. You are mine...not Victor's," Todd said as he grabbed her by the arms and held her so tight.

XOXOXO

"I can't watch this...he's going to hurt her," Victor stated as tears streamed down his checks.

"You have to son...you need to watch this so that you can help Marty...you're the only one who can help her recover from all the pain that you're brother has caused her," Irene stated as she tried her best to appear worried about Marty. Secretly she wished that she had a bowl of popcorn to eat while she watched the show. Todd's anger, jealousy and possessive nature would serve her plans very well.

XOXOXO

"Stop it Todd, you're hurting me," Marty pleaded, but Todd was too lost in his rage to hear her.

He forced her down on the couch and tore off her panties with one hand while he held her down with the other hand.

"Please Todd, Please don't hurt me."

He unzipped his pants and rammed his erection into her as she screamed for help.

She stopped trying to fight...she was too tired and he was too strong. She was bombarded by unpleasant memories of Spring Fling. She set her eyes on her son's stuffed Teddy Bear that was in the corner of the room. She thought about the moment that her sweet Larry had been placed in her arms. That was the happiest moment in her life and she was determined to stay in that memory so that she could survive the pain and anguish that Todd was unleashing on her again.

XOXOXO

Victor placed Larry in his swing and he punched the wall over and over again as he swore obscenities under his breath.

Irene couldn't help but smile...her son was madder then she had ever seen him. She knew that Victor would kill Todd if they ever saw each other again.

XOXOXO

Todd thrusted inside of Marty and he released his semen into her and with it he released all his fury and he was left with guilt and self hatred as he realized what he had done.

He pulled himself out of her and let go of her. He felt sickened by the black and blue bruises that he had left her with. "Marty..."

She didn't answer him...she couldn't hear him any longer. She had retreated inside her own mind where he couldn't find her.

"Marty, please talk to me, yell at me, kill me. I know I deserve it," Todd pleaded with her but the expression on her face was empty.

He couldn't bear to see the damage of what he had caused any longer. "I'm so sorry," he stumbled out of the room leaving her broken.

XOXOXO

Victor's knuckles were bruised and bleeding but the pain didn't stop him from releasing his fury against the wall over and over again.

The only thing that seemed to stop him was the sound of his son crying. He picked him up and cuddled him to his chest. "It's okay Larry...I promise that I'm going to make him pay for hurting your mother."

"Oh look, there's Carlo. He's there to bring Marty back to you son. You'll be able to comfort Marty soon," Irene stated.

Victor sat down on the bed and watched as Carlo picked Marty up in his arms. 


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead.

XOXOXO

Todd went for a walk along the beach as tears stung his sorrowed eyes. As the waves crashed upon the shore, he thought of that one magical night that he and Marty had spent upon the beach when they had pleasured each other. They had gotten so close. Their hearts had reconnected, but he had severed it all. He had broken all his promises by raping her again. He wasn't worthy of the beauty of her love.

Kneeling down, he drew a fistful of sand into his grip. He let the grains of sand filter through his fingers as he remembered her cries of pain when he had forced himself on her in the beach house. There would be no forgiveness this time. He had shattered their fragile bond. She wouldn't forgive him now. Picking up another fistful of sand, he tossed it angrily into the churning waves. There was no one to blame but himself. He couldn't even blame Victor for this one. It was his own hatred and jealousy toward Victor that had caused him to attack Marty. She hadn't deserved the cruelty he had cast upon her. Remembering the haunted expression on her face when he had pulled free of her bruised and battered body, Todd hated himself. He had an endless ache within his soul. He felt doomed as he was certain that this time he'd lost Marty forever.

Todd stepped into the water as his tears blinded his vision. What was there to live for now that he had lost Marty yet again? He couldn't live with the knowledge of what he had done to her. *I am headed to hell,* he was thinking as the waves crashed over his body. *But that's alright, because I'm already there.* With sound of the waves cascading in his ears, he was prepared for the ocean to carry him away.

But another noise made him pause. He could hear the sound of an aircraft in the distance. *Damnit, even my suicide attempt is foiled by my hateful bitch of a mother!* Todd was thinking. He had no choice but to leave the water. Marty could be in danger if Irene or her goons had returned to the beach house. He couldn't expect her to fend for herself. She was in no condition after the brutal rape he had just inflicted on her.

Although the hatred in his heart toward himself was immense, the hatred for his mother was even stronger. He wouldn't let his evil mother hurt Marty. He had to protect her. Todd ran toward to the sound of the aircraft, but he was too late. He saw Carlo Hesser carrying Marty away in his arms. Carlo got on the plane before Todd could intervene. "Carlo!" Todd bellowed with confusion. Carlo Hesser was working with his mother? Todd watched helplessly as the plane took off, leaving the island. With a broken heart, Todd fell to his knees upon the beach. He'd lost Marty now in more ways than one. He'd tried to protect her but he'd failed. He hadn't even succeeded in protecting her from himself. Painful tears rushed from his eyes as he remained broken upon the sand.

Xoxoxoxo

Marty was as limp as a ragdoll as Carlo carried her into Irene's compound. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Irene questioned as she stared into Marty's sightless eyes.

"I dunno. This is how I found her. She hasn't moved. She hasn't uttered a word. She just stares off into space..."

"Victor will make her better. Take her to him at once," Irene commanded.

Carlo carried Marty down the corridor and into Victor's room. Gently he lay her down onto the bed. "Marty!" Victor gasped as he ran to her side. He gently touched her cheek, finding her unresponsive.

"What did you do to her?" Victor demanded of Carlo.

"Nothing. That's the way I found her. I think your brother is to blame for this," Carlo responded.

"Get the hell away from her!" Victor hissed at Carlo.

Carlo left the room, joining Irene in the hallway. "Let's allow my son and his precious Marty some time alone together," Irene said to Carlo as she set her lustful gaze upon him. "Let's go into the bedroom and play, my darling. I have some new kinky toys."

"Ohhh yeah?" he asked in a sexy voice. "What might that be?"

"You do know how I love pain AND pleasure," she stated as she lead him off toward their bedroom.

Xoxoxoxo

Victor drew Marty into his arms as he tenderly examined the bruises on her wrists and neck. He growled in disgust when he saw the glaring evidence of how his brother had hurt her. Sadly, she had retreated deep inside of herself to escape the pain and trauma of being raped again. Victor prayed he could reach her. He needed her and so did their baby boy. Larry was sleeping in his crib, but when he woke up, he'd want his mommy.

"Marty, I'm here... and I'll never let him hurt you again. I swear it," Victor promised as he cradled her in his embrace. As she lay there pliantly in his arms, he spread gentle kisses across her face.

Xoxoxoxo

Todd stepped inside his and Marty's bedroom and he felt sickened by the rumpled sheets on the bed. He tore them off and slashed the mattress with his pocket knife in a fit of rage and frustration.

After he was finished destroying the room he took the sheets out to the bonfire that he had created on the beach. He threw the sheets into the fire and watched them burn.

He desparately wanted to torch the house and burn to death...destroying all the pain that he had caused her, but he couldn't kill himself not yet. He had to rescue Marty from Irene and Carlo. He pulled out his phone and called one of his pilots to come and get him.

XOXOXO

Patrick took the blade of his knife and dipped it in acid. He pulled it out of the solution and traced the burns on Tomas Delgado's hands. Tomas let out a scream and Patrick smiled. "It doesn't feel so good to be on the other end of torture does it. Tell me where Irene has taken Marty or I'll bring your sister Tea and your niece Dani here and I'll have some fun with them as well," Patrick stated.

"Don't hurt my family, I'll tell you what you want to know."

Tomas told Patrick the address of every one of Irene's compounds.

"Thank you for this list...too bad it won't save your life," Patrick stated as he doused Tomas in lighter fluid. He struck a match and threw it on Tomas and then he left with the smell of burning flesh following him out the door.

"I'm coming Margaret," Patrick stated as he left the burning warehouse.

XOXOXO

"You're safe now Marty...I'm never going to let anybody hurt you again," Victor stated as he held Marty in his arms and spread his kisses on her face.

Victor's tender caresses and kisses reached Marty and she began to be aware of her surroundings. The memories of Todd raping her bombarded her as she regained alertness. She began to scream and hit Victor as she thrashed to become free.

"Shhhh Marty...I'm not going to hurt you...nobody's going to hurt you again," Victor stated as he released his hold on her.

"Victor? Where's Todd? How did I get here?" Marty asked as realization of her new surroundings hit her.

"My mother Irene and Carlo kidnapped you and brought you here."

Marty stared at Victor, still in a deep state of confusion. The images of Todd raping her would not leave her mind. Suddenly she cried out for her son. "Where's Larry? Is he here with you?" Marty asked him. "Please, Victor, I need to see my baby boy."

"He's here, Marty. I've been taking great care of him," Victor reassured her. "He's sleeping right now in his crib. I'll go get him."

Victor stood up and approached the crib in the far corner of the room. He lifted the small bundle into his arms and carried baby Larry over to Marty. Gently he placed the tiny baby boy into her arms. Tears of relief filled Marty's eyes as she stared at her sleeping son. He was truly alright. "Larry... ohhh my precious baby boy..." Marty murmured as she kissed his soft little cheek.

"Irene says... he's mine," Victor said as though he were asking for confirmation.

Marty didn't answer as she cradled baby Larry close, whispering words of love to him. "Marty, look at me..." Victor coaxed.

When he had her attention, he asked the question that had been plaguing him ever since Irene had told him Larry was his child. "Is he mine?" he asked. He already knew the answer as he remembered their moments of passion in the pool house, but he still wanted to hear it from her lips.

She nodded as her gaze collided with Victor's. "I wasn't with anyone else. He has to be yours," she spoke softly.

"What about... Patrick?" he asked her.

"No, I was already pregnant when I was reunited with Patrick. He was furious. He called me a slut... and he hurt me..."

Victor clenched his fists. "I'll kill him. And I'm gonna kill Todd, too. I know what he did to you, Marty."

"Please, Victor. I don't want to talk about Todd," she said as tears rushed from her eyes. The physical pain of the rape had been excruciating, but it was nothing in comparison to the pain of her broken heart. She loved Todd so much, but once again he had brutalized her. Her chest hurt so much, she felt like she could hardly breathe.

"Marty, everything's gonna be be alright," Victor promised as he sunk down on the bed beside her. "Even if I have to die, I am going to get you and our child out of this mess."

"Your mother is behind all this?"

"Yes. She and Carlo Hesser have kept me captive these past few months. They staged my death..." Victor explained.

"How are we going to escape?" Marty asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"I don't know yet... but I will find a way," Victor told her. "You've been through so much, Marty. All I want to do is keep you safe."

As he spoke, he gently caressed her hair and stared into her eyes. "Marty, let me hold you. I need to put my arms around you..." Victor pleaded.

XOXOXO

A private plane arrived on the beach to transport Todd off the island. He boarded the plane and gave the pilot instructions. He would search every one of Irene's compounds top to bottom until he found Marty and her child. When he got his hands on Victor and Irene, he'd destroy them both. They didn't deserve to breathe. He wouldn't allow anyone to separate him from the woman he loved.

Tortured by the memories of his brutal assault on Marty, he wasn't sure if he'd ever have another chance with the woman he loved. He knew he certainly didn't deserve it. He stared down at his hands as he was bombarded by fierce feelings of self-hatred. *Why do I hurt her so much?* he cried out from within. *How could I have hurt the one I love most of all?* With tears in his eyes, he waited for his plane to land at his destination.

"Marty, I'm coming," he agonized.

XOXOXO

"Please let me hold you. I promise that I would never hurt you," Victor stated as he opened his arms and waited for her move.

"I want you to hold me," Marty stated as she laid Larry in the bassinet by the bed. She slowly went into Victor's open arms and laid her head against his chest.

Victor closed his arms around her as she tried her best to overcome her fears. She was trembling and he could sense how scarred and frightened she was. "It's okay...you're safe with me. I would never hurt you. I love you so much," Victor stated as he rocked her back and forth.

XOXOXO

Todd knew that there was a serious problem when he arrived at one of Irene's compounds. The place was eerily quiet...too quiet as he approached. "What the fuck?" he asked as he came across the body of one of the guards. It looked like somebody had broken his neck.

He kept on searching...he had to find Marty if she was here. He opened the last door and gasped as he saw Patrick Thornhart.

"Manning? What have you done with Marty?" Patrick asked as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Todd.

XOXOXO

Marty did feel safe and content in Victor's arms. It wasn't until the moment he kissed her that she stiffened in his embrace. "Victor, I'm not ready to make love," she told him as she pulled away.

Victor tenderly brushed the hair back from Marty's face as he attempted to soothe her. "That's alright. I know you aren't anywhere near ready. I know what Todd did to you... and I'd never push you into anything. I know you need time to heal," Victor said to reassure her.

"I just want to hold you and cuddle you," Victor promised as he drew her back into his arms. "Your kisses feel so amazingly good."

Marty smiled at Victor and curled up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as they snuggled together. It wasn't long at all until they had fallen asleep in each other's embrace.

XOXOXO

"Listen, dumb-shit, I don't have Marty. Victor has her," Todd told Patrick as Marty's husband held a gun on him.

"Victor?" Patrick repeated in great shock. "I thought your brother was dead?"

"Well, I did, too... but surprise, he's not! And he's the one who has Marty. Along with my evil bitch of a mother," Todd explained as he remembered all the terrible things Marty had said Patrick had done to her when he found out she was pregnant with Baby Larry. Patrick was going to pay for hurting Marty and causing her so much anguish. Todd would make sure of that. There was no way he'd ever let Patrick get his hands on Marty again. Marty had been terrified of him.

"I think you and I should work together to defeat Victor and my mother. We'd have a better chance at finding Marty," Todd said to Patrick. He did need Patrick. Why not let Patrick think he was an ally, then after they rescued Marty, Todd would "take care" of Patrick as well. "Put the gun away. Save your bullets for Victor, Irene, and Carlo Hesser."

"Carlo Hesser?"

"He's the one who took Marty away. He's working with Irene. We have to rescue Marty and the baby."

Todd saw the look of distaste on Patrick's face at the mention of the baby. "I don't give a damn what happens to the baby. I just want Margaret back," Patrick told Todd.

"We'll have a better chance of rescuing her if we work together," Todd stated. "You hate me... and I hate you... but there is one thing we do agree on. My brother can't have Marty."

"No, he can't. Margaret belongs with me," Patrick said as he finally lowered the gun.

With a slight smirk on his face, Todd didn't say what his heart was crying out. *Marty's mine!* he wanted to shout, but he kept his feelings to himself. It was time to save Marty from those who held her captive. And after he got her to safety, he'd let her decide if she still wanted to be with him.

XOXOXO

Days had passed since Marty had been brought to Irene's compound to be with Victor and her son. In the quiet moments in the bathroom, Marty thought of Todd. She realized she still loved him even after what he did. He had hurt her so much and he had betrayed her again, but despite all that, she missed him terribly. When she walked out of the bathroom after her shower, Victor saw that she'd been crying.

"Marty, what is it?" Victor asked as he comforted her and gently kissed away each of her tears.

"I'm alright," she said as she went to the crib and picked up her baby boy. As she looked into his little face, she thought of everything that was troubling her. How could she possibly tell Victor what was on her mind?

How could she tell him that she suspected she was pregnant; that she was probably carrying Todd's child from that horrific moment when he raped her again? As much as she loved Victor, she was in love with his brother as well. She had loved Todd for so long, that her soul ached for him.

Gazing down at her infant son, Marty feared for him. Irene scared her. What did that evil woman want with her little boy? She didn't like the looks Irene gave to her, as though she knew all her deep dark secrets; as though she were reading Marty's mind. The thought of giving birth in captivity frightened Marty. If she was pregnant, would they escape before the baby came?

"Victor, I need to talk to you..." Marty said as she walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"What's bothering you, Marty?" Victor asked in concern.  
> <p>


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead.

XOXOXO

Todd and Patrick flew to the next compound and searched it. There wasn't any sign of Marty, Irene or Victor, but they did find some of Irene's employees.

"I think that it would be best if we questioned these employees separately. We might get more information out of them that way," Patrick stated as he licked his lips and stared at the beautiful blond in front of him. Patrick couldn't help but notice the way that her hair curled like his Margaret's and he desparately wanted a couple of minutes alone with her.

"I think that you might be right," Todd stated as he pointed his gun at the employees.

Patrick grabbed a piece of rope and tied the three employees together, while Todd led one of Irene's agents into a room so that he could interrogate him.

"Come this way," Patrick stated as he led the blond into a room.

"Where's Irene?" Patrick asked.

"I...I don't know."

"I believe you. What's your name?" Patrick asked.

"It's Jessica...Jessica Stevenson."

"I don't think that you know anything Jessica, but I think that you could help me out," Patrick stated as he pointed the gun on her. "Today your name is Marty and I want you to tell me that you love me and only me," Patrick stated as he unzipped his pants.

"I...love you and...only you," Jessica stuttered as she trembled with fear.

"Now I want you to show me how much you love me," Patrick stated as he grabbed her wrists and lowered her to the ground.

"Please stop...I don't want to do this...I don't know anything," Jessica cried.

"It's okay Marty, I'm going to make this so good for you," Patrick stated as he covered Jessica's mouth with his hand and hiked up her skirt with his other hand. He pulled down her panties and pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh god Marty...you feel so amazing," Patrick stated as he thrusted in and out of her until he had hit his climax.

XOXOXO

"What's bothering you Marty?" Victor asked as he looked at Marty with concern.

"I...I think I might be pregnant with Todd's child," Marty stated.

"Oh god...it's okay Marty," Victor said as he took her in his arms and held her.

"What am I going to do Victor? I can't have my baby in this prison."

"I promise you that if you are pregnant I will do everything I can to make sure that the baby isn't born here," Victor stated. "Marty, do you want to be pregnant with Todd's child?" Victor asked.

XOXOXO

"Help me!" Jessica pleaded to Todd when he entered the room.

Todd stood there staring in shock when he found Patrick on top of the young woman. Clearly, Patrick had raped her. Knowing this was the same act he had forced upon Marty not once, but twice, Todd felt sick to his stomach. "Get the hell off of her, Thornhart!" Todd called out. He grabbed Patrick by his hair as he pried him off the scared, half-naked woman.

"Stay out of this, Manning. It's none of your business!" Patrick bit out.

"Pull your pants up, you sick fuck!" Todd said in a growl. "We aren't going to find Marty while you RAPE Irene's employees."

"You're the rapist, not me! You raped my wife!" Patrick yelled as Jessica cowered away from him in fear.

Todd helped the young woman to her feet as she fixed her skirt. "Yes, and it makes me sick that I did something like you just did to this woman to someone that I love."

"So you're still in love with Marty, huh? You want her for yourself, DON'T you?" Patrick demanded of Todd.

XOXOXO

"I don't know how I feel about this pregnancy. I'm so confused about everything. I still love Todd even after he hurt me so badly. I know that sounds crazy, but my heart has always belonged Todd. I love him so much... and THIS is killing me," Marty said to Victor.

"What about me? How do you feel for me?" Victor questioned.

"I love you," Marty said with a sob. "God help me, I love you, too."

"How can you love both of us at the same time?"

"I don't know... but I do. I'm scared that none of us will make it out of this prison alive."

"You and Larry WILL make it out of here," Victor promised her. I won't let my mother hurt you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

Victor pulled her into his arms as he gently kissed her. "Let me make love to you, Marty. I want to show you how good it can be," Victor coaxed her.

XOXOXO

"I love Marty, but it's her choice who she wants to be with. We have all hurt her in unimaginable, unforgivable ways and honestly she's too good for all three of us," Todd stated.

"I have never hurt Margaret," Patrick stated.

"You're deluded Thornhart, I know all about how you beat up Marty and I swear to god if you ever hurt Marty again, that moment will be your last," Todd threatened.

"You don't-"

"We're wasting time searching this compound, let's go. We need to find Marty," Todd stated as he shoved Patrick out of the office.

XOXOXO

"Let me make love to you Marty. Let me show you how good it can be," Victor pleaded as he kissed her on the lips.

"I want to make love to you Victor, but if we're going to do this then I need to go slow."

"I can go slow," Victor stated as he cautiously removed her clothes as he kissed her.

She unbuttoned his shirt and grazed the hair on his chest with her finger.

Once they were both naked he traced her body with his hands, kissing her in all the right places to give her maximum pleasure. At first she was tense, but then she began to relax as his magical fingers traced the curves of her waist.

Victor could feel her tense again as he kissed around the bruises that his brother had left behind. She still wasn't healed and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her anymore.

"Marty, I don't want to hurt you. Would you be okay with Anal sex?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I think that would be better," Marty stated. She was still really sore and tender in her vaginal area and Victor's kisses in that sensitive area made her realize that she wasn't emotionally ready to let anybody touch that region.

Victor grabbed the lotion off the dresser and rubbed his hard cock and then he slowly pushed it inside of Marty's ass as she moaned in delight. He grabbed the sides of her waist as he thrust into her over and over again until he had released himself into her. "I love you so much Marty," Victor whispered.

"What the fuck?" they heard somebody say as they came in the room. 


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead.

XOXOXO

Victor had been engaging in anal sex with Marty when his mother and Carlo Hesser walked into the room. "Don't you ever knock?" Victor growled at his mother.

"I didn't realize you'd be having sex," Irene said with a little laugh. "I realize you and Marty probably want to have another baby, but you'll get nowhere if you keep fucking her ass, Son."

Victor glared at his mother as he put on his boxers and covered Marty's naked body with a sheet. "What do you want?" he demanded of her.

"I was wondering if I could spend a little quality time with my grandson," Irene said as she walked over to the crib and picked up baby Larry.

"No, put him down!" Victor protested.

"My baby!" Marty cried out as she wrapped herself up in the sheet and tried to stop Irene and Carlo from taking Larry. Unfortunately, Irene walked out carrying the infant, and she had locked the door behind her.

"They took our son," Marty whimpered as she went into Victor's arms.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Victor hissed as he wrapped his arms around Marty protectively.

XOXOXO

Todd and Patrick had arrived at yet another of Irene's compounds. This time, they were surrounded by agents. "It's Todd Manning," said Agent Baker as both Patrick and Todd were captured.

"Look what you got us into," Patrick said as he blamed it all on Todd.

Todd just gave Patrick a dirty look as they were taken into the underground tunnels and tossed into a cell. "That chick you raped probably tipped 'em off that we'd be coming here next," Todd said to Patrick.

Todd was looking through the bars of the cell into the hallway when he saw his evil mother approach, carrying baby Larry. A moment later, Carlo Hesser appeared at Irene's side. "Where's Marty?" Todd demanded as he tightly wrapped his fingers around the bars and wished it was Irene's windpipe he was crushing.

"She's quite busy with Victor right now," Irene stated. "Every time we go in to Victor's room, the two of them are fucking."

"If you have hurt her, I am going to kill you," Todd growled.

"You're in no position to do anything to anyone," Irene said as she lay her gaze upon Patrick. "I see Patrick is here as well. It's like a great big family reunion."

"What are you talking about, Irene?" Patrick demanded.

"You're not just the son of an Irishman, Mr. Thornhart. I am your mother," Irene revealed.

"I'm not your son!" Patrick said to her in disbelief.

"Thornhart and I aren't here to play your mind-games," Todd said as he laughed at Irene's comment that she was Patrick's mother.

"It's not a mind-game. Patrick really is my son. I have three sons, and all of them have fallen madly in love with Marty," Irene stated. "The question is... which one of you three will get her in the end?"

"Where is she? I want to see Marty now!" Todd demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Todd," Irene answered.

"Why did you capture us? What do you want to do with us?" Patrick asked Irene.

"I'm going to ask Marty who she would like to be with out of the three of you. But first...Marty will need to have sex with all three of my sons so that she can make the best decision. I've set up a bed in an arena with many sexual toys so that we can all watch the show," Irene stated as she laughed.

"You're a sadistic bitch," Todd stated. "We're not going to have sex with Marty while you watch."

"Oh yes you will because if you don't I'll kill everybody near and dear to your precious Marty starting with baby Larry here," Irene stated as she kissed the top of Larry's head.

"I'm getting so horny just thinking about the show," Carlo stated.

"Me too Carlo. It should be an amazing show. Why don't you finish setting up the room while I grab Marty and Victor and fill them in on the plan," Irene stated then she kissed Carlo goodbye and sent him on his way.

XOXOXO

"What are we going to do?" Marty asked Victor.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way to get Larry back," Victor stated as he wiped away Marty's tears.

"Good news Marty," Irene stated as she opened the door.

"Give me back my son you bitch," Victor ordered.

"No, I think I'll hold onto him for now. Marty you have some visitors here to see you," Irene stated.

"Visitors. Who's here?" Marty asked.

"Todd and Patrick are being held in a cell downstairs. All three of my boys love you Marty and I think that it's time that you choose who you love once and for all."

"Three boys? I know that Todd and I are your sons, who's the third?" Victor asked.

"Patrick Thornhart is your half brother my dear. Personally you're my favorite, but you might not be Marty's.I know what a difficult decision it can be so I've arranged for you to have sex with all three of my sons while we watch before you make your decision," Irene explained.

"I can't do that," Marty stated.

"You can and you will otherwise something terrible will happen to your son and I know that you don't want that Marty."

"Please leave my son alone," Marty pleaded.

"Then have sex with my sons and make your decision, the choice is yours Marty."

"I'll do it," Marty whispered.

"That's what I thought you would say. Please follow me," Irene stated.

Victor and Marty followed Irene to another room. There was an bed in the center of the room with chairs around the bed. Marty noticed that Todd and Patrick were shackled to a couple of the chairs.

"Which one of my sons do you want to make love to first?" Irene asked.

Todd was strapped down to a chair with heavy bonds. He watched as Marty entered the room in only a sheet, followed by Victor who was wearing a pair of boxers. Todd seethed inside when he realized that his mother must have been telling the truth and that Marty had been intimate with Victor. It was obvious by the way her hand was clutched in his and she was clinging to him fearfully when she saw the bed.

Marty didn't even look at him when she entered the room. She deliberately looked away from where he and Patrick were tied. Todd really couldn't blame her, considering he had raped her again... and he knew of the cruelty she had received at Patrick's hands. Irene took a seat in a chair next to Carlo. "Marty, you have decide which one of my sons you wish to make love to first..." Irene repeated. "Will it be your rapist Todd... your abusive husband Patrick... or my darling son Victor?"

Marty trembled, glancing over at the baby carriage nearby where her infant son was sleeping. Todd watched her, seeing that the baby was nearby in his carriage. He realized then that Irene had a hold over Marty. She was forcing Marty to do this because of the baby.

A soft sob tore from Marty's throat. She was going to have to have sex with all three of these men in front of all these people, and her heart was breaking. With a tortured gasp, she lay her hand on Victor's arm, crying out his name.

"Ohhh so you choose Victor, do you? I knew you would," Irene said with a wicked laugh as she tore the sheet off Marty's beautiful body. Now Marty was naked and exposed to everyone's gaze.

Todd cringed, seeing fading bruises on her inner thighs and knowing he had put them there with his brutal lust. "Don't do this, Irene! Let Marty and the baby go!" Todd cried out.

"Shut up, Todd. You'll get your turn with her later!" Irene snapped.

Irene then turned to Victor. "Make love to her now... or I'll make you both sorry," Irene commanded of Victor.

Victor caressed Marty's hair as he stared into her traumatized blue eyes. "I don't want to do this, Marty... but I will do what I must to keep you and our baby safe..." he whispered to her.

He lead her to the bed and removed his boxers. He climbed into bed with her and ran a soft caress down her naked body. "I will make this as good for you as I possibly can," he promised.

Marty trembled when Victor reached over toward the box of sex toys near the bed. She closed her eyes, just trying to block everything out. She tried to disappear inside herself, like she had done that time in the pool house.

"Get your hands off of her!" Patrick suddenly cried out.

Victor glared over in Patrick's direction as he withdrew a long wooden rod with feather duster tip. Very gently he traced the feathers over Marty's perfect breasts. Despite her fear and humiliation, Marty's nipples began to harden. Her passion for Victor was intense. She wanted him, despite everything. A small smile came to Victor's face, seeing that her body was beginning to respond to him. He knew he had to do this... and he didn't want to hurt her.

"I love you, Marty," Victor whispered in her ear as he began kissing her neck.

Todd felt sick inside, watching his twin kissing and caressing Marty. This had to be the WORST torture ever. If only he could get free, then he would make everyone pay for this disgusting little show Irene was forcing Marty and Victor to put on. His anger intensified, seeing Victor's mouth moving toward Marty's breasts. He imagined his hands wrapped tightly around his mother's throat as he strangled the very life from her.

He glanced over, seeing Irene grinning at him in triumph. His bitch of a mother was enjoying the show and the painful torment she was inflicting upon her own sons. "I hate you and you're gonna die," Todd mouthed, giving her a look that could have killed. Todd vowed that as soon as he was free of his bonds, he would make Carlo, Irene, and Victor ALL pay for this...

"Victor, let's liven up the show!" Irene called out, gesturing to the box of sex toys. "Which one of these kinky toys would you like to select next?"

Victor felt thirsty so he grabbed the breast pump out of the box. He attached one end to Marty's breast and the other end he placed in his mouth and then he turned on the automatic machine.

He inserted his finger inside of Marty's vagina and pumped it up and down as her sweet milk flowed into his mouth.

Carlo and Patrick had gotten so horny watching Victor drink from Marty that they removed their pants and began to fondle themselves. Patrick pretended that he was the one drinking from Marty as he shot his cum in his hand.

Todd couldn't watch anymore so he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes Todd or I'll kill baby Larry and Marty," Irene threatened. Todd opened his eyes and tried to think of something...anything else to distract his mind from what he was being forced to watch.

Victor continued to drink from Marty until she ran dry and there was no longer any milk to give.

"Now that you've had a good drink of milk, fuck her good and hard," Irene ordered.

Victor pushed himself into Marty and thrusted into her hard and fast as she screamed his name louder and louder with each continual thrust until they had both reached their climactic high.

"That was a very good performance Victor. I personally think that your competitors will have a hard time going after you. Who do you want to fuck next Marty?" Irene asked.

Marty was horrified that Irene was making her choose again. Her body was yet tingling from the pleasurable sensations Victor had given her. Given the situation, she was sure she wouldn't feel anything if she slept with Todd or Patrick. With Todd's rape of her still fresh on her mind, Marty blurted out she would rather sleep with Patrick.

Todd's head was downcast. He knew Marty must despise him with all her heart. She had chosen him last. She had even taken Patrick before him, the one who had beat her and verbally abused her. Todd hated himself in that moment and feared he'd lost Marty forever.

One of Irene's guards grabbed Victor whose eyes were on baby Larry. All he wanted was escape; to save Marty and their little boy. But Victor was tied up in a chair next to Todd and forced to watch the show.

"You'll never get Marty back," Victor taunted Todd. "It's me she loves. All you've done is rape and abuse her!"

Todd glared at his twin but he didn't say a word. He knew Victor's words were probably true. Marty's heart belonged to Victor now. He'd lost the woman he loved due to his own anger and stupidity. Marty was probably better off with Victor and her little boy- a perfect little family, but even so, Todd couldn't stop loving her. He wanted her back, and he wouldn't entirely believe it was over between them until he heard it from Marty's own lips.

Patrick was released from the chair where he had been bound. "I knew you still loved me, Margaret," he quipped as he walked over to the bed and lifted her in his arms. He kissed her hungrily as his body pressed against hers.

Victor watched with disgust, seeing Patrick's large hands all over Marty's sexy body. No one should touch Marty but him. She was his. "Get your hands off her!" Victor cried out angrily.

"Be quiet, Son!" Irene warned Victor. "You had your chance with her. Now it's Patrick's turn. Then it will be Todd's."

Marty had disappeared into the quiet, safe place inside herself. She had gone there during Spring Fling when Zach and Powell had raped her. Too bad she hadn't found that safe place to flee inside herself when Todd had forced himself on her all those years ago. She still remembered his every brutal thrust into her body.

Patrick wasted no time with Marty. He opened her legs and pushed his raging erection deep into her center. He buried himself to the hilt and started pumping his hips with fast fury. Patrick had no need for sex toys. He wanted Marty now!

Marty made no sound as her eyes were tightly closed. *This will all be over soon,* she kept telling herself.

"Stop it, Thornhart! You're hurting her!" Todd shouted. As soon as they set him free, he was going to kill them all. Patrick, Irene, Carlo, Victor, and all Irene's agents were going to be dead. He only needed a gun.

Carlo was salvitating as he watched Patrick fucking Marty. Suddenly Patrick let out a cry of passion as he shot his seed deep into Marty's body. He dropped her down on the bed as she lay there completely unmoving. She appeared to be barely breathing as semen seeped from her slit, a combination of both Victor and Patrick's orgasms. Todd thought he was going to be sick.

The guards reached for Patrick. After he was securely bound in a chair, Irene signaled that it was Todd's turn with Marty. "Are you going to be a good boy, Todd?" Irene asked him.

"No funny business or you, Marty, and little Larry are all going to regret it," Irene warned.

Todd flexed his muscles after the ropes had been removed and he was finally free.

After Todd was released from his bounds he slowly walked over to the bed and gently traced Marty's smooth skin with his finger. He didn't want to hurt her anymore then she already had been but he had no choice. Irene was holding baby Larry in her arms and he knew that the crazy woman would kill him if they didn't play her sick twisted games.

"I'm bored," Carlo whispered to his wife. "Todd's being too slow and cautious, I want to see him fuck her hard, so that I can have my own orgasm," Carlo pouted.

"Anything for you Carlo."

"Todd, I want you to use the speculum on Marty and I want you to fuck her fast and hard, or I will kill Larry," Irene stated as she began to roughly squeeze the baby until he began to cry.

"I...I can't hurt Marty, not again."

"You have to Todd. Please just do what she says," Marty stated as she closed her eyes and waited for the penetration.

"I'm sorry Marty," Todd whispered as he grabbed the speculum and spread Marty's vagina open. Once the speculum was in place he laid himself over her and pushed himself inside of her.

He thought he was going to be sick...he hated himself for violating her yet again and he swore that he would find a way to make his mother pay for tormenting Marty.

Marty tried her hardest to escape inside of herself, but she couldn't. She couldn't focus on anything, but the raw emotion of being violated by Todd again. It was the worst emotional pain that she had ever experienced and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She couldn't keep the pain inside of her any longer so she trembled as she began to cry.

Marty's cries had been like a dagger to his heart, but he had to find a way to keep moving. He began to move faster and faster as his tears slid down his face and intermingled with Marty's tears.

"Oh...god...this is the best erotic display I've ever seen," Carlo stated as he enthusiastically fondled himself until he reached his orgasm and shot his cum into his hands. He didn't have a tissue so he licked his hands clean.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself dear," Irene stated as she smiled. She too was enjoying the show of watching her son agonize over hurting Marty yet again.

Todd continued to thrust in and out of Marty as he thought about the last time that they had made love to one another. He held onto that last happy moment that they had shared until he had squirted his cum into her.

Afterwards he removed the speculum and the guards escorted him back to his seat and tied him up.

"Now that you've fucked all of my sons you need to make a decision. You can only choose to save one of them. With that said, who would you like to eliminate first? Who do you hate the most? Who should I kill first?" Irene asked.


	16. Chapter 16

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Marty's One Life to Live : Chapter Sixteen**

"I can't do this..." Marty said tearfully. "I can't choose. I love them all. I love them all for different reasons."

A sob tore from Marty's throat as she was in so much torment. Her body felt sore and abused from all the sex that Irene and Carlo had forced her to engage in with Todd, Victor, and Patrick. She felt so humiliated and ashamed as she lay there naked in front of everyone. She tore the sheet off the bed and covered her battered body with it. She hoped the baby inside her would be okay, just as she hoped that her precious baby Larry would survive this terrible ordeal. How would she, her babies, and the men she loved ever escape their disgusting captivity?

"Alright. I guess I will have to choose then," Irene said as she stared at her three sons who were strapped into chairs. "Which one of you do I most want to kill? Which of my sons is most annoying to me?"

A smile came to Irene's face when her gaze settled onto Victor. "You've always been my favorite, Victor. I can't kill you. You have given me two wonderful grandsons. Little Sam and baby Larry. I could never kill you, my precious son," Irene stated.

She then moved her gaze over to Todd. "Todd, you've called me a bitch to my face and you shot me. You're a terrible son and a great disappointment to your mother... but I can tell you love Marty very much... as well as your children. I can't kill you and leave Jack, Starr, and Dani without their father..."

"So I guess that just leaves you, Patrick," Irene spoke as she looked at her third offspring.

"You have failed me," she said to him hatefully. "You're unable to father a child and continue my bloodline. Yes, I KNOW you are sterile. I saw the medical reports. Cole is NOT your son. That's always been your downfall. Dylan Moody fathered Marty's child Cole and you've always been jealous. You want a child with Marty, too, don't you, Son?"

"Of course I do," Patrick stated.

"Well, that's never going to happen... because you're shooting blanks. What good are you to me if you cannot give me grandchildren? Todd is very defiant, but at LEAST he's fertile. You are worthless to me!" Irene cried out.

"Guards, kill him!" Irene called to the men who stood by holding dangerous weapons.

"No!" Marty cried out as countless guns were aimed at Patrick. The man she once loved was about to meet his maker.

Todd fought with everything that he had in him to break free of his bonds. They were so tight around his wrists, but he had to break free of his restraints, it was the only way that Todd could save Marty.

Irene put baby Larry down in the playpen that had been set up in the room and she pointed her gun at Patrick. "I brought this miserable excuse for a man into this world so I think that it's only fitting that I'm  
>The one who takes him out of this world, but first I'll be humane and let you say your goodbyes to your precious Marty," Irene stated as she cut the ropes that bound him so tightly with her knife.<p>

"Are they going to have sex again?" Carlo asked with a wicked, lustful glint in his eye as he watched Patrick approach Marty.

"That's up to Patrick, he has five minutes to say goodbye to his precious Marty in any way he chooses," Irene stated.

"I want one last moment of perfection, by being reunited with you once again my sweet Angel," Patrick stated as he walked towards Marty.

"I can't Patrick...I'm too tired and sore and I don't think that I can emotionally handle being intimate with you one last time before she kills you. I love you, but I can't give you what you want," Marty pleaded with him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I have four minutes left Marty, I'm sorry, but I have to do this...I need to be inside of you and experience one last moment of pleasure before I die," Patrick stated as he grabbed her roughly and held her down on the bed.

"Ohhhh, this show is so exciting," Carlo stated as he grabbed Irene's hand and placed it on his aroused, stiff cock.

"Please Patrick...please don't do this. I can't go through this again," Marty whimpered before Patrick placed his hands over her mouth and pushed his body roughly against hers, sinking his penis deeply inside of her.

Victor couldn't watch this...not again...he couldn't watch Marty being raped again. He noticed that his psychotic mother's attentions was focused on giving Carlo a hand job so he leaned over as far as he could and placed his mouth around the ropes that bound Todd's hands together.

He bit roughly and savagely into them until he had loosened it enough that Todd could slip out of them.

Todd worked his hands free and lunged at his Mother who still held the gun in her hand. They struggled and wrestled on the floor, fighting for dominance when the gun went off.

Patrick had just exploded inside Marty at the same time the gun had went off. Irene lay there dazed upon the floor from a gun shot wound. Todd hadn't meant to shoot her, but the gun had went off during their struggle. Now Todd had the gun in his hand. He aimed it at Irene's guards. "Gimme your weapons now," he insisted. "Or I'll shoot her again."

"You shot Irene!" Carlo cried out.

"Yes, and I will shoot her again if I have to... so you better start listening to me now," Todd said as he carefully walked over and untied Victor's restraints. As much as he hated Victor, he might need his help to get Marty and baby Larry to safety.

When the guards handed over their weapons, Victor armed himself and handed another gun to Todd. Todd pocketed the second gun and continued giving orders. "I want you to tie Irene and Carlo into chairs," he told the guards. "Hurry! Do it!"

Irene was bleeding heavily and nearly unconscious as the guards tied her and Carlo into their chairs. Next Todd and Victor tied up the guards. Todd walked over to the bed and saw that Patrick had just finished with his second rape of Marty. "Get off of her, you disgusting fuck!" Todd shouted as he hit Patrick in the head with the butt of the gun.

"What should we do to him?" Todd asked Victor as Patrick climbed off of Marty.

"I say we kill him," Victor responded. "He's abusive to Marty... and we don't need him for anything."

Marty broke out of the trance she had been locked in since the beginning of Patrick's second assault. She hated what Patrick had become, but somewhere inside her, she still had feelings of love and tenderness for the man whom she had once considered "the love of her life."

"Please don't kill him," Marty pleaded when she saw Victor point his gun at Patrick.

"I won't let you and Todd take Marty away from me. She is mine," Patrick screamed as he attacked Victor.

"Come on Marty, let me get you out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." Todd whispered as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her towards the exit.

"What about Patrick and Victor?"

"They will be fine. Once I make sure that you are safe then I will come back for them," Todd stated as he led Marty out the door.

Victor and Patrick were wrestling over the gun when it went off. Victor climbed up off the ground and realized that Patrick had been shot in the leg.

"Help me Victor," Patrick pleaded.

"You don't deserve to live after the way that you hurt Marty," Victor stated coldly as he shot him in the head.

XOXOXO

Todd led Marty and baby Larry to the private plane that was sitting on the side of the compound.


	17. Chapter 17

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Marty's One Life to Live : Chapter Seventeen**

****There was no way Todd was waiting for Victor to board the plane. He decided to get Marty and her son to safety and let Victor fend for himself. He gruffly gave orders for the co-pilot as Marty sat huddled in her seat. She held her son in her arms as she heard Todd talking to the co-pilot. Todd had given the command that they were to leave at once.

"No, Todd!" Marty cried out. But it was too late- the plane was leaving the ground.

"How could you do it?" Marty sobbed. "You left Victor behind!"

"He'll be alright. He has nine lives or something... like a cat."

"But he's my baby's father. And he took care of me after you... you..."

"After I raped you," Todd finished.

"Yes. Again," she said sadly as she self-consciously covered her body more closely with the sheet.

"I'm sorry, Marty," he said softly. And he meant it. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I''ll never forgive you for leaving Victor behind," she told him angrily. "I love him! How could you do that, Todd?"

"Because I want you for myself," Todd admitted. "Is there a chance for us, Marty?"

Xxxooo

Victor locked Irene, Carlo, and the guards in a cell. He got on the phone to call for help, but realized at that moment that Todd's plane was taking off. Todd was making off with his woman and his child. In desperation, Victor ran outside. He could see the plane leaving and knew that Todd was separating him from Marty and his precious son. "Marty!" he screamed as he watched the plane disappear into the sky.

"I'll get you back, Marty... I swear it," Victor vowed.

Xxxooo

"Is there a chance for us?" Todd asked.

As much as Marty wanted to tell Todd that she hated him and that there was no chance for him after all the pain that he had caused her she couldn't. As much as she hated it, she still loved him. "Maybe, but I haven't forgiven you," Marty whispered.

"That makes two of us, but I promise you that I will never hurt you again and I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"I wish that I could believe you, but I can't not when you continue to hurt me. I don't think that you can help it and I don't know how to forgive you."

Marty laid baby Larry in his car seat and ran towards the bathroom. All of the emotions of the day had made her sick.

"Are you sick?" Todd asked as he came into the bathroom just as Marty threw up in the toilet and then it hit him. "Oh...my...god, are you pregnant?" Todd asked as he flashed to the night that he had raped Marty.

"No, Todd! No! I am not pregnant!" Marty vehemently denied.

"Don't lie to me, Marty. You're pregnant," Todd responded. "I am no fool. All of the signs are there..."

"You're having a baby," he insisted as he stared into her eyes. "Say it. You're pregnant, right?"

"Yes, I am pregnant," she said as she quickly looked away. She didn't want to discuss this with Todd.

She wiped her face with a damp wash cloth and stepped out of the bathroom. She went to sit miserably in her seat, the sheet wrapped tight around her naked body. She was trembling as he waited for Todd to ask the next dreaded question.

"Marty, come back here..." Todd growled as he followed her out of the bathroom.

He regarded her as he joined her in the main section of the plane. He knew he had to ask the question and he was fairly certain what her answer was going to be. In his heart, he _knew._

"Marty, is the baby mine?" he questioned.

XOXOXO

Victor ran back to the compound and grabbed the car keys from one of the dead guards. He had a plan to get Marty back from Todd, but first he had to get back to Llanview.

He climbed into the SUV and drove to the small airport that was located on the island. "I'm coming Marty...just hold on," he whispered to himself as he boarded the plane.

XOXOXO

"Well...is the baby mine?" Todd asked again when Marty didn't answer him right away.

Marty thought about lying to Todd and telling him that the baby was Victor's but she couldn't do that to him. She knew what it was like to have a child kept from her, and no matter how much she hated Todd, she couldn't lie to him about this. "Yes Todd...the baby is yours."

"Marty, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I'm going to hate myself forever for the way that I treated you, but this child is proof that you and I belong together. I'll do anything that you ask...please just give me another chance," Todd pleaded.

Marty shook her head as she stared at Todd in disbelief. "I don't know if I can trust that you won't hurt me again," she told him.

*Plus there's my feelings for Victor,* she added silently. *I don't know what I will do about that.*

"Look, Marty, I have made so many mistakes. I admit that, but I love you - truly love you... and I will do whatever it takes to make things work with you. If you want me to go to counseling, get down on my knees and beg, or sign an oath in blood, whatever you want... I will do it. I will do it because I love you... and I never want hurt you again. I am going to do what's right for you, the baby you're carrying, and for Larry."

"Todd, Larry and I don't need you," Marty said as she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective measure. "And this baby...doesn't need you either."

"Don't say that, Marty. I am this baby's father..." Todd spoke with pain in his eyes.

"I wish you weren't," she responded sadly.

"Why? Because you wish Victor was the father?" Todd demanded.

"No! I wish you hadn't have raped me! I wish you had given me a choice in any of this!"

"Maybe I don't have a choice either," he responded as they stared at one another.

With tears forming in her eyes, Marty once again pleaded for Todd to let her go. "Please Todd... I don't want to be with you. I want you to let me go."

"Never, Marty. I won't let Victor have you."

With a heavy sigh, Marty sat down on the narrow seat as looked upon the sweet face of her sleeping child. "Where are you taking me?" she questioned Todd.

Xxxooo

Victor Lord Junior arrived in Llanview and walked into the office of The Sun. Briggs and the other employees were surprised to see the "former" Todd Manning alive and well. "What- what are you doing here? We all thought you had been killed!" Briggs gasped.

"Obviously, I'm not dead, though I am sure my brother is wishing he'd killed me," Victor stated.

He walked into the office and took a seat behind Todd's desk. "Hmmmm..." he said as he started reading over some papers which had been stacked neatly upon it's surface.

"What are you doing?" Briggs asked nervously. "Mr. Manning wouldn't like it if anyone touched anything here in his office."

"Well, he isn't here; I am," Victor pointed out. "And everything in his office is half mine."

"The late Victor Lord left everything to his male heir," Briggs spoke.

"Yes, and when he left that provision in his will, he had TWO male heirs... so everything that is Todd's is technically one-half mine."

*Except for Marty,* Victor added silently. *She's just mine.*

"Mr. Manning will not like this," Briggs spoke as Victor leaned back in the chair and proceeded to make himself completely at home in Todd's office.

"I don't care what he likes. Right now he has the woman I love and my son on his jet. He kidnapped them. Until he brings them back to me safe and sound, I am running the show here at The Sun. Is that clear, Briggs? You now take orders from me," Victor insisted.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Lord," Briggs responded. "I will go to tell the others in the office that you are the boss in Mr. Manning's absence."

"Great. I love being the boss," Victor said with a wicked little smirk.


	18. Chapter 18

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Marty's One Life to Live : Chapter Eighteen**

"Where are you taking me?" Marty asked as she looked into Todd's eyes.

"I'm taking you home to Llanview. That's the best place for you to heal from everything that you've been through," Todd said as he wiped the tears from Marty's cheek.

"Don't touch me," Marty said as she stepped away from Todd.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me take care of you."

"Once we get back to Llanview, I'm going to have you arrested and then I'm going to go find Victor and he can take care of me," Marty said defiantly.

"No you're not Marty. When we get to Llanview, I'm going to take you home with me. I'm going to take care of you, Larry and our child. I'm going to find a way to make up for everything that I've done to you and you will forgive me. You are my girl and I'm never going to let you go."

"I hate you," Marty said as she spit in his face.

"No you don't. I know you Marty and I know that you still love me, I can see it in your eyes," Todd said as he pulled her into a kiss.

XOXOXO

"Victor is in charge, whatever he says goes," Briggs told the other employees as he walked out of the office.

Jack Manning had just walked into the Sun when he heard Brigg's announcement.

"Dad, you're back," Jack called out as he ran into the office.

"Yeah, I'm back and I need your help to get Marty away from Todd."

Xxxooo

For just a moment, Marty had melted into Todd's kiss. But as she regained her senses and the passion faded, anger seethed inside her. She pulled away from him and glared into his face. Her eyes were like deep, frozen pools of blue. "I hate you, Todd Manning!" she growled. "And I wish that you were dead!"

Todd reeled from the slap she gave him. His flesh smarted from the painful smack she lay across his cheek.

"If you ever touch me again, I will kill you!" she warned. He knew in that moment that she meant it. Marty was furious with him. And he knew he had to back off.

He said nothing as he went to sit down on the seat on the other side of the plane. His skin was burning where she had stuck him. Lightly he cradled the burning flesh as he glanced over at Marty. She was kneeling over baby Larry's baby carrier, crooning to the tiny boy. Very soon, they'd be having a baby of their own, but how could they do it if she hated him? What kind of parents would they be to their innocent child? Would Marty even be able to love that child, considering it was conceived in rape?

Todd felt terrible, but there was nothing he could do. The past was the past, and he couldn't go back and change it. All he had now was the future. And he was going to try his hardest to be a good man for Marty and a good dad to his children. He didn't want to keep Marty with him like a prisoner, but what choice did he have? She wouldn't willingly stay with him. She kept threatening to go to Victor. Todd would never let her go again. He needed her. She was everything to him. And he'd do whatever was necessary to remind Marty of the love they had once had.

It was a few hours later when Todd's private plane arrived in Llanview. A limo was waiting for them at the airport. Marty didn't look at him as they got in the limo and she got baby Larry settled in the seat. She didn't know where Victor was, but she would find him. She needed him. Her heart ached for him. Through all of her pain and suffering, he was the only one who had been able to comfort her. He had seen inside her soul, and he had helped her want to live again. Todd would never understand her bond with Victor. Todd was treating her like a prisoner, and she hated him for it. She vowed that the first chance she got, she'd run away from Todd and escape with her son. She had to get away from Todd before the baby was born, because once their child came into the world, Todd would never let her leave.

Xxxooo

"How can I help you, Dad?" Jack asked when Victor told him that Marty had been taken by Todd.

"I want you to talk to Starr and see if she's heard from Todd. They are really close. And I am sure he's probably called her," Victor stated. "We have to find Marty soon, because she's pregnant... and our son is just a tiny baby, and Todd is out of his mind. If she tries to escape, I'm afraid he'll hurt her."

"You have a son with Marty?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yes, he's almost six months old. I can't wait until you meet him. I missed you, Jack," Victor said as he hugged the teenager he still regarded as his son. "Sam and baby Larry may be my biological children, but you will always be my son."

"To me, you are my dad. And I will do anything I can to help you get Marty and your baby boy away from Scar-Face."

"Even if we have to kill him?" Victor asked.

Xxxooo

"Where are we?" Marty asked as the car suddenly came to a stop outside a cabin in the Llantana mountain.

"I couldn't take you to my house. We need a new start so I bought us a new house. I paid cash for it so Victor won't be bothering us," Todd said.

"I've never hated anybody more than I hate you."

"You'll get over it in time. You did before. I'm going to help you Marty and eventually you'll forgive me," Todd said as he picked Marty up in his arms and carried her into their new house while his bodyguard carried baby Larry.

Todd carried Marty to the Master bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.

"Where's my son?" Marty asked.

"My bodyguard Jim has placed him in the nursery for the night. I promise you that he will be fine."

"You can't keep me here like a prisoner. Victor will find me and Larry and take us away from you. He and I have a connection that you will never understand."

"It's been a long night and I'm tired, let's get some sleep," Todd said.

"You can't honestly expect me to sleep in the same bed, let alone the same room with you."

XOXOXO

"Yes, if it's necessary, we'll kill him. My loyalty will always be to you dad," Jack stated.

"Good, I want to know that I don't want to kill Todd unless I absolutely have to, but saving Marty has to be my top priority."

"You love Marty, don't you?"

"Yes, I've always loved her and I always will. I would do absolutely anything to be with her and I would die to protect her. Maybe one day you'll know what it's like to have that kind of love."

"I already do...there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now."

"Have you fallen in love with a girl?"

"I have fallen in love, but not with a girl. I'm in love with Shane Morasco."


	19. Chapter 19

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Marty's One Life to Live : Chapter Nineteen**

"I am going to sleep in the same room with you whether you like it or not," Todd said firmly.

When Marty stared at him with wide eyes, he added, "I'm not gonna touch you. I'll just stay close so you don't escape me."

"I hate you," she said with a growl.

"I know... so you keep telling me," he said as he stripped off his shirt and approached the bed. He pulled back the covers as he prepared to lie down.

"I'll kill myself before I ever sleep with you again," Marty snapped as she reached out, laid her hands upon his chest, and promptly pushed him away from the bed.

"Wow, you're stronger than you look," Todd smirked as she nearly knocked him to the floor.

"I'll kill you when you're sleeping," she threatened.

"So much violence, Marty. You wouldn't harm the father of your child, would you?"

"Leave me alone," Marty groaned. "I want to take a shower."

She wrapped the sheet around herself as she stood up and headed toward the bathroom. Todd followed after her.

"I can't believe you're following me into the bathroom!" Marty cried out. "Aren't you going to give me any privacy?"

Xxxooo

Victor was shocked and surprised when he heard Jack had a boyfriend. He was speechless for a minute, but then he finally responded. "Alright, Jack, whatever floats your boat. Will you call Starr about Marty?"

"Sure. I'll call her."

Jack withdrew his cell phone and called his sister. "Hey, Starr. I was just wondering, have you heard from Scar-Face lately?" Jack asked.

"No, I haven't. And please don't call our father Scar-Face."

"I'm not going to call him Dad," said Jack. "I already have a dad."

"Jack, Victor's dead," Starr said as in exasperation. "Are you helping out at the Sun again? How's Briggs?"

"Yeah, I'm at the Sun," Jack responded. "Are you sure you haven't heard from Scar-F... ummmm I mean... HIM?"

"Jack, what's going on? Why the sudden interest in our father?"

"I need to talk to him. It's an emergency. Do you have a number where I could reach him?"

Xxxooo

"Aren't you going to give me any privacy?" Marty asked.

"I need a shower, too, let's take one together," Todd suggested as he smirked at her.

"I'm not going to shower with a pervert like you, but if you want to shower you can go first," Marty said as she realized that maybe she could escape while he was in the shower.

"I'm not leaving you alone so that you can escape me. Go ahead and take your shower. When you're finished then I'll tie you to the bed so that I can take mine."

"You'd really tie me to the bed?"

"I don't see what other choice I have Marty. I don't want to treat you like a prisoner, but I'm not going to let you leave me either. We belong together and sooner or later you're going to see that too."

"You're delusional," Marty muttered under her breath as she went into the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

When her shower was finished, she got an idea as she looked in the mirror. It was a desperate choice, but it was the only escape that she had.

She threw the shampoo bottle at the mirror shattering it into a million pieces.

"Marty, what was that noise?" Todd asked as he turned the handle.

XOXOXO

"I um... don't have his phone number Jack, but if I see him I'll tell him that you want to talk to him," Starr lied.

"Okay Starr...bye," Jack said as he hung up.

Starr called her dad's emergency phone number and left a message when he didn't pick up. "Dad, it's Starr. Jack wants to talk to you, he's acting really strange and I think that he's working with me back," Starr said and then hung up.

"Does she know where Todd is?" Victor asked as Jack hung up the phone.

"She says she doesn't but I don't trust her. What should we do?" Jack asked.

XOXOXO

Todd walked into the bathroom to see Marty wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was dripping wet from her shower. She was clutching in her hand a jagged piece of glass she had taken from the shattered mirror. As Todd approached, she threatened, "Don't come any closer, Todd, if you so much as touch me, I will slice off your penis."

Todd's eyes widened when he heard her threat. He wanted to hold a protective hand over his privates as he approached, but right now he had to get Marty calmed down. She was nearly hysterical. He was afraid she'd hurt herself or their unborn child.

"Come on, Marty," he gently chided. "I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help get you into bed."

"Ohhh I just bet you want to get me into bed," she hissed.

"Gimme the piece of glass. I don't want you to hurt yourself... or the baby."

He gently pried the razor-sharp piece of glass from her grip and dropped it on the bathroom counter. Marty was crying as he caught her in his arms. Despite her insistence that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, she pressed her face against his chest as she began to cry.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered to her as he cautiously raised his hand to her hair and gently caressed the moist, silken strands. "We're going to be okay, I promise you."

Xxxooo

"We'll follow her," Victor said to Jack. "I suspect she's in contact with Todd... and when she goes to see him, we'll simply follow after her at a distance. Starr will lead us straight toward Todd. We'll be able to eliminate Todd... and rescue Marty and my son."

"I think that's a great idea, Dad," Jack said. "I agree. Starr knows more than she's letting on. She's always been Todd's 'favorite.'"

"He's got her fooled that he's a nice guy and not responsible for his past actions. Truth is, he's just as bad as I am... maybe worse. At least I don't lie about my dark-side. I have done very bad things and I know it. I hurt Marty very much... but never again. I will NEVER hurt her like Todd has," Victor said with a heavy sigh. "I worry about her right now; what he's doing to her, if she's okay... if she's missing me..."

"You must love her very much."

"I love her with each breath I take..." Victor stated. "If I must die to save her and baby Larry, then so be it. I just don't want Todd to have her. She deserves so much more than my asshole of a brother."

"She certainly does. I don't know how my mom ever put up with him," Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of your mom, what has she been up to since I've been 'dead'? How's Tea?" Victor asked.

Xxxooo

"We're going to be okay, I promise you," Todd whispered.

Marty looked into his eyes as she leaned in closer to him. She couldn't help it...she still loved him even after all the pain that he had caused her. She pressed her lips against his and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

He rubbed the sides of her waist as her towel fell down. Marty pulled away and shoved him to the ground. She hated herself for loving him the way that she did. "I warned you not to touch me," she seethed as she picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself.

"You kissed me first," he argued.

"You're right, I did. I still love you and I let myself get caught up in a moment of weakness, but it won't happen again because as much as I love you, I hate you more."

"Keep telling yourself that baby, but eventually that anger and hatred will fade away and on that day you're going to forgive me."

"I will never forgive you," Marty shouted as she ran towards the door. She opened it and began to run.

Todd got to his feet and ran after her.

"You're not going anywhere," he said as he caught up to her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she screamed at him to put her down.

When he got to the bedroom he set her down on the bed.

XOXOXO

"How's Tea?" Victor asked.

"My mom and Tea are dating each other," Jack stated.

"Really? Good for them, I always saw chemistry between the two of them, so I'm glad that they figured it out," Victor said.

"They would love to see you again. They've missed you and I know that you've missed them. Do you want to come home with me so that you can see them?" Jack asked.


	20. Chapter 20

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Marty's One Life to Live : Chapter Twenty**

"Todd, what are you doing?" Marty asked as he was restraining her to the bedposts.

"I told you that for your own safety I would have to tie you to the bed while I took my shower. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or our baby."

"You're an asshole! How dare you tie me up this way?"

"Marty, you broke a mirror and picked up a piece of glass and threatened to cut me with it," Todd reminded. "I'm only doing what is best for you and the baby right now."

"I fuckin hate you!" she sneered.

"I know, baby, but you love me, too. Just get some rest... and in the morning, maybe things will look better," he said with a heavy sigh. He then headed off to the bathroom so he could take his shower and relieve the massive hard-on he had acquired when kissing Marty earlier.

After he stripped and stepped under the shower's spray, he began to stroke his rock-hard erection. "Marty," he groaned as he began to cum. He leaned against the wall of the shower as he exploded his semen down the drain.

"Ohhh God," he gasped as he finally got control of his lust. Now all he could think of about was Marty in the other room. Sadly, she hated him, but he knew that deep inside she also loved him. He was determined to win her love and her forgiveness.

"What am I gonna do with you, Marty?" he spoke as he stepped out of the shower stall and dried himself with a towel. He put on a clean pair of boxers, then he cleaned up the shattered glass all over the bathroom. He knew he couldn't let her out of his sight for a second for her own protection.

After the glass had been cleaned up, Todd walked into the bedroom. Marty was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He gazed at her lovingly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Xxxooo

"Sure, I'd love to go with you to LaBoulie and see your mom and Tea," answered Victor. "I loved your mother and Tea once and I have always fantasized about having a threesome with lesbians."

"What?!" gasped Jack in disbelief. "You just said you loved Marty!"

"I do love Marty, but I need something to distract myself until I can rescue her. Besides, if you and I get into LaBoulie, we can keep a better eye on Starr. We'll be able to follow her when she leaves, and she'll lead us straight to Todd."

"Okay, then. Let's go," Jack replied.

Jack and Victor left The Sun and went to LaBoulie. Jack walked in the door with Victor. Tea was watching Fraternity Row when they entered. When Tea saw Victor, she began freaking out.

"Tea, calm down," Victor said.

XOXOXO

Todd sighed as he looked at Marty. His heart ached as he watched her sleep and he knew that he had to hold her in his arms. He slowly climbed into bed as to not wake her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You're so beautiful...I'm sorry that I hurt you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Todd,"she whispered as a faint smile appeared on her lips.

He paused wondering if he had woken her, but then he heard her faint snoring and knew that she was still sleeping. Marty had been dreaming or thinking about him and her smile gave him hope that she still loved him.

"You're going to forgive me," he whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep with her by his side.

XOXOXO

"Victor!" Tea screamed as she ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Victor...you're alive?" Blair gasped out. She was filled with jealousy, she wanted to be happy for Tea, but she couldn't help but feel threatened by watching their reunion.

"Yeah, I'm alive and I've missed you both so much. You don't have to be jealous Blair. I know that you're in love with Tea and I'm not going to take her away from you. I would much rather that the three of us celebrate my homecoming with a naked reunion upstairs," Victor said as he walked over to Blair and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm going to go over to Shane's and spend the night there. Have fun with your reunion dad," Jack commented as he quickly left the room. He was glad that his dad was back home and he wanted to spend more time with him, but he had no desire to watch him making out with his mom and Tea.

"You want to have a threesome?" Tea asked.

"Of course, don't tell me that you've never fantasized about sleeping with me and Blair at the same time? So what do you lovely ladies say, shall we move this celebration upstairs?"


	21. Chapter 21

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) & AngelsInstead._

**Marty's One Life to Live : Chapter Twenty-One**

Tea and Blair looked at each other, totally in shock when Victor made the suggestion that they have a threesome. They had never thought about inviting a guy to share in their fun, but the more they thought about it, the more they began to like the idea.

"Tea, whattya think? Do you think we should let Victor play, too?" Blair asked her lover with a smirk.

"He's so hot... and I missed him sooo much," Tea stated. "Yes, I think we should both fuck him."

"I love the idea," Victor said with a little chuckle. "Let's go upstairs."

"Yes, let's play," Blair said as she took Victor and Tea's hands and lead them upstairs.

Victor started stripping off his clothes the minute they entered Blair's bedroom. Once he was naked, he lay down on the bed. "Which one of you wants to suck my cock?" he asked.

"Why take turns," said Tea. "Let's both have a lick."

"Victor's erection is big enough for the both of us," Blair agreed.

Victor lay back against the pillows and groaned in pleasure as both women got naked and began licking the tip of his cock. "This is heaven," he remarked as he reached out and fondled their breasts. Just a moment, he forgot all about Marty.

XOXOXO

Marty was sleeping in Todd's arms when she had a nightmare. She could see herself drinking heavily at the KAD house. She taunted Todd and they ended up having a huge argument. By the end of the night, she was in Kevin's Buchanan's room, and Todd, Zach and Powell violently had their way with her.

"No, Todd... No!" Marty cried out in her sleep. She trembled in his arms as the scenes of her dream faded to that day at the beach house when Todd raped her a second time.

"Todd!" she screamed as she woke up naked in his embrace.

She stared at him with tear-filled blue eyes. "You raped me again," she sobbed. "You said you wouldn't, but you did."

Todd tenderly brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry, Marty. I know I promised to never hurt you again, and I meant it. But something snapped in me. I hurt you... and it's killing me, too."

"I don't want to be with you. I want to go back to Victor. Please take me to Victor," she pleaded.

"No, Marty. You won't admit it, but you belong to me. We belong to each other. I've ALWAYS loved you... and you know you love me, too. We are having a baby."

"But I have Victor's baby, too," she reminded him.

"I know, and I love him. Like my own. Please stay with me, Marty. I love you... and I will never hurt you again. I swear it."

"You've said that before, Todd. I won't fall for your lies anymore. As soon as I have a chance, I am escaping you... and I am going to find Victor."

XOXOXO

"Mmmmm, that feels so good," Victor mumbled as Tea and Blair took turns sucking on his penis. He reached out and fondled their breasts. He circled their hardened nipples with his tongue.

"I want to be inside of you when I cum," Victor stated.

"Inside of who?" Tea asked as she stopped sucking on his penis.

"I don't really care...I just want to fuck both of you."

"Well, we can make that happen," Tea stated as she straddled him and felt his massive erection penetrating deep inside of her.

"I really missed this," she whispered in his ear.

Blair squatted over his face so that he could fuck her with his tongue. He pushed his tongue in and out of her with the same rhythm and intensity that he was pushing into Tea with.

Tea screamed as the three of them hit ecstasy.

"Who is it?" Blair called out as she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry Blair, but your neighbors called in a complaint about the noise," John stated as he opened the door.

"And you just had to run right over here."

"Well, loud noises at La Boulaie usually means that you are being a naughty, naughty girl and I had to come to see what kind of trouble you had gotten yourself into."

"Well, as you can see I've been a very naughty girl," Blair said as she winked at John.

"I'm not sure about that Blair. I think that you're going to have to prove it to me," John said as he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor.

"Can John play with us? He has handcuffs," Blair asked Victor.

XOXOXO

"I'm never going to let you go. You belong to me...just as I have always belonged to you," Todd whispered as he placed Marty's hand over his heart.

"It's too late for us. Please don't hurt me by trying to force me into forgiving you," Marty pleaded.

"I don't have to force you. I know you Marty, and I know your heart. You're going to forgive me all on your own. Now try and get some sleep, we're going to have a long, eventful day tomorrow," he said as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

Marty lay in Todd's arms and tried to get some sleep. Even though she claimed to hate him, his arms around her gave her comfort. She rested her cheek against his chest and fell asleep. Todd kissed the top of her head, then he fell asleep, too.

XOXOXO

John walked in, carrying the pair of shiny silver handcuffs. He gave Victor, Tea, and Blair a sexy wink. "You want to play with us?" Victor asked. "Well, if you want to play, you have to take off your clothes. I have never fucked a guy before... but there's a first time for everything."

"I knew you always had a thing for me," said John as he climbed into bed beside Victor, Tea, and Blair. "That's why we were always fighting... We wanted each other."

Victor smirked. "Yeah, I wanted you. I think we'd be really hot together."

Tea and Blair were excited as they thought about Victor and John fucking. "Take off your clothes, John," Blair urged.

"Undress me," he said. "I already have an erection."

"I bet you do," Tea purred.

Blair worked quickly to remove John's clothes. His rock-hard cock came into view when she took off his boxers. "Will you look at that..." said Tea as she began to stroke John's thick meat.

"Turn around... so I can touch your sexy ass," John said to Victor.

"Gladly," Victor said as he lay on his stomach so John could fondle his asscheeks.

"This is so hot," Tea said to Blair as they watched the two men together. John was running his erotic caresses all over Victor's taut asscheeks. Victor groaned as John touched and aroused him.

"I really need to fuck," John said as he parted Victor's cheeks. "Are you ready to be penetrated?"

XOXOXO

Marty was sleeping in Todd's embrace when she heard her son crying over the baby monitor. Gently, she nudged Todd awake. "It's Larry," she said quietly. "It's time for his feeding."

"I will be right back," Todd said as he got up to get the baby boy.

He came back a few minutes later, carrying baby Larry who was wrapped up in a baby blanket. "He wants his mommy," said Todd as he placed the baby in his mother's arms.

Marty cuddled Larry as she began to nurse him. "I wonder what Victor's doing right now," Marty spoke. "I wonder if he's missing us..."

She looked up to see Todd watching her nurse her little son. He looked unhappy at the mention of his brother's name. "Marty, I wish you'd forget Victor..." he said. "He doesn't love you like I do... not with his whole heart and soul."

"If you loved me like that - truly loved me, then you wouldn't have hurt me, Todd," she accused. "Don't tell me you love me! Not when you hurt me again."

"Shhhh, Marty. You're going to upset little Larry," Todd said softly as he reached over and stroked baby Larry's tiny blond head. "He's a great kid... and I wonder how he's gonna react to having a little brother... or sister."

"Todd, we need to talk about that..."

"About what?"

"The baby..." she said. "I don't know how I feel about... the baby."

"Marty, I know I hurt you... and you didn't deserve that, but this baby you're carrying, he or she is innocent and deserving of love. Please don't hold what I did against our innocent, unborn baby."


End file.
